


Jude's highschool love story

by HeyThereBae



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, First Love, First Time, Hate, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rated M for the future, Same sex love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyThereBae/pseuds/HeyThereBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon Royal was captain of the basketball team and on his way to a scholarship. Jude Kinkade was the new student with a troubled past. The first time they meet Gedion feels something and for Jude it was the same reaction, the outcome changes their lives. Set in highschool AU<br/>Multi-chapters</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new start

~~~~~

Jude, Zero, Asha, Derek, Lional, Kyle, Nice Jelena, Raquel, Terrence and Derek with mentions of Oscar. Few AU characters of mine as well. A coming out story with lagnuge, same sex love and acceptance. NO HATE

~~~~~

Jude P.O.V

Sunday Morning

The car pulled to a stop and he looked out the window at the blue house. He watched as the movers got out and started unloading the truck. "I still don't get why we had to move here." He said. "You said that he's locked away for good and he's not going to bother us again."

"I know but I still think a change of seenary will be good for us. A new job, new school and a fresh start."

Jude sighed and looked back out the window. "Okay but can we get a dog?"

Lionel smiled. "Yeah, after we get settled we'll find a shelter. Now let's start unpacking because we have a lot."

After unloading they started unpacking but didn't get finish until late that night. It was around nine and Jude found himself sitting on the stairs to the patio looking out at the yard. He looked towards the brown fence when he heard a basketball. Just as he was about to get up the door opened and his mother apppeared. 

"Thought you might be hungry." She gave him the plate and sat next to him. "You okay?"

Jude nodded and took a bite of pizza. "It's nice out here, quiet."

"So tomorrow we'll go shopping and get some things for the house and for school and I have something for you." Reaching behind her she picked up a little box and held it out. "Happy birthday or late birthday since it's been a few days."

"You didn't have too." Jude says taking the box. 

"I never have to with you, open it." 

Jude opened the box and stared down at the object inside. "A phone?"

"Yeah, you've always wanted one and now we can always be in touch." Lional threw her arm around his shoulder. "I love you, you know that right? Everything I ever did I did it for us...for you."

"I know mom and love you too." He looked down at the phone. "Thanks for this."

~~~~

Zero P.O.V

"Come on you getting old." He says easily crossing his father on the court and tossing the ball in the hoop. 

Gavin Royal resting his hands on his knees and let out a shakey breath. "I'll have you know that I'm the youngest one at the firm. I can't keep up with you like I use too." He looked towards the door and saw Laura step out on the patio holding a teddy bear and rubbing her eyes. "I think that's enough for me, don't stay out to late." He headed inside, picking up Laura on the way.

Picking up the ball he started playing again. His phone started ringing and he went over and picked it up. "Hello...hey babe what's going on...yeah me and the guys are suppose to be hanging out tomorrow...just a collage game...we'll just hang out afterwards...alright...call you later." Hanging up the phone he grabbed his ball and headed inside. There was a plate of food sitting on the table so he sat there and started eating. He had been going out with Heather for almost two months and she was cool but he didn't really feel anything. He was pulled from his thoughts when a pair of arms landed on his shoulder. 

"So your mom's been asking ever since she found out you had a girlfriend, when are you bringing her over for dinner." Gavin sat across from.

"It's not that serious dad, I mean we've only been going out about two months." 

"Gideon-" 

"Don't call me that it's werid." He says. "Call me Zero."

Gavin shook his head. "For the last time I'm going to call you by your birth name and not something you named yourself because you didn't like Gideon. There's nothing wrong with Gideon Alexander Royal."

"Everything is wrong with that dad." He says.

Gavin just smiled but looked towards the stairs when he heard Laura calling for him. "I better get her before she starts screaming her head off." 

He watched him go before finishing his food and going up to his room.

~~~~~

Jude P.O.V 

Jude was sitting in his room putting his posters up on the wall when something caught his eye. Looking out the window he saw a blond mohawk boy digging through his dresser. The boy was wearing only sweats and he found himself staring at his broad bare chest. Suddenly said boy turned his way and he moved away from the window, feeling his face grow red. After a while he peeked out and didn't see him anymore so he just went back to unpacking. It was around eleven when he finished and flopped down onto his bed completely exhausted. Tomorrow would be his first day of school and he was nervous, anxious and scared all at once.

6:00 Monday morning he was woken up by his alarm clock. Hitting snooze he laid there a few seconds before getting up. Grabbing a pair of boxers he took a quick shower and headed downstairs. His mother was making breakfast when he got there. "Morning."

"Morning." Lional says. "Are you excited about school?" 

He sighed. "More nervous then anything else." He started tapping his fingers along the table. "So have you decided on what you want to do?" 

"Not yet, I was up all night looking things up and I'm going to drive around to see the new town." Lionel says. "I'm going to go with you to make sure you get setteled in okay." She sat the plate in front of him. "We're going to leave early so eat up and get dressed." She started to leave but stopped. "One more thing, at this school you have to waer uniforms. I'm sure they'll give you some when they get there."

~~~~

When they got to the school it was still pretty early so no kids were there and he was a little relived. He followed his mom down the hall to what he assumed was the front office. A receptionist pionted them to the seatimg seating area so they waited. After getting his schedule and three sets of uniforms he changed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lional says holding his clothes in her arms. 

"Yeah, I'll just sit in my first period class." Jude says. "I can just walk home since it's a few blocks away. Good luck." 

"You too." Lional looked around before giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you after school love." 

Jude watched as she disappointed before going to his first priod class. The man sitting at the desk looked up at him. "Um are you Mr. Bell?"

"Yes I am and you must be Jude Kinkade." He got up and shook his hand. "Welcome to Whitmore highschool and feel free to pick any seat you like."

"Thanks." He looked around before just sitting in the very front by the window. When the teacher stepped out of the room he pulled out his phone and started downloading games and music. A little while later the teacher came back and two other girls were behind him. One noticed him and sat next to him.

"You must be new?" She said. "I'm Kyle and this is my girlfriend Raquel."

Jude smiled. "I love your accent."

"Thank you." Kyle says. "What's your name sweety?"

"Jude." He says. 

"Forgive her she calls everyone that." Raquel says. 

Kyle waved her hand. "So what's your story...are you gay or straight?"

Raquel smacked her arm. "Kyle you don't ask someone that...you just met."

Jude laughed. "It's fine um I am gay though."

"Awesome." Kyle says clapping her hands. "We can be gay besties, just stick with us honey." She took his hand and stood up. "We'll be back before the bell Mr. Bell." They went out into the halls just as it was filling with students. 

"Where are we going?" Jude says as the blond practically dragged him down the hall.

"To meet some friends." Kyle replied heading to the gym. She pushed the doors open and stepped inside. "Girls we have a new trainee."

Jude's eyes grew wide. "New what?"

The other girls walked over to them. "Did you kidnap this kid because he looks lost?" Jelana says folding her arms over her chest. 

"Oh he's new and he's gay and he has some muscle so I figured he could help us, especially when it comes to the lifts, this is Asha and Jelana." Kyle says before turning to him. "So what do you say?"

"Ummm I've never been on a cheerleading squad." Jude says. "What would I even do?"

"Just throw us up and catch us." Asha says. "Most people don't really care for cheerleading but we love it and we could really use the help. It's just us four through, what do you say?"

Jude had no idea what he was agreeing to but they seemed nice so he said yes.

"Thank you." Raquel says. "Okay so why don't we meet some time after school and-"

"What's with all the hot cheerleaders in here." Terrence says entering the gym from the boys lockerroom, someone else behind him. He wiped his mouth with his hand. "Mmmm...especially that gorgeous beauty in the purple hat." Walking up behind said girl he wrapped his arms around her. "How you doing?"

Jelana smiled. "You're so funny."

Terrence looked over at the unfamiliar teen. "You must be new, I'm Terrence and this is Derek."

"Jude." He says.

"Terrence and Jelana are together and so is Derek and Asha." Raquel says. "Where's Zero?"

"Hasn't got here yet." Derek says going over to Asha. Just then the bell rang.

"We better go before Mr. Bell sends a search party." Kyle says. "See you guys later." The three of them headed back to class. ~~~~ 

Lunchroom

Jude found himself standing in the lunchroom looking out at the sea of kids. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see Kyle. "Hey."

"Come on." She says. "You can sit with us."

He followed her to a table by the window where Asha and the others were sitting.

"So how's your day been so far?" Raquel says.

"Good, everyone's been nice and even helping me out." Jude says. "I think I'm going to like it here." Smiling he looked away and saw the mysterious blond from last night and he was heading for their table. Careful not to be noticed he sat back and pulled out his phone. When he heard Kyle's voice introducing him he looked up to find the blond watching him. God he was hot. "Hi."

"Hey." Replied Zero. After staring longer then he should he looked away. After a while he looked around to see the others engaged in conversation so his eyes drifted back to Jude who was talking to Kyle. There was something about him that awoken something deep inside him. He didn't know what it was but a part of him wanted to find out.

~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to thanks you all for the positive feedback it means a lot to me. I do not have a bata so forgive any mistakes I may have made. I hope you enjoy the new chapter because I have a surprise character coming up in the next chapter.

Last period. Algebra. It was Zero's least favorite class and most of the time he would just skip it but when he saw Jude sitting in the front row while the other students chatted he stopped. He looked content sitting alone reading a book so he thought it would be better to leave him alone but instead he found himself walking towards him. When he reached his desk Jude looked up at him and he stopped...stared...eyes slightly going wide. He opened his mouth to speak but felt his mouth go dry.

Jude looked around before looking back at the blonds frozen state. "Hi."

"Hi." Replied Zero, his face going red. "Um...sorry." Jude smiled and suddenly his legs felt like jello so he leans back on the opposite desk to steady himself. "So um I heard Kyle recuited you for the cheerleading team."

Jude shook his head. "I honestly don't know why I agreed to it but I like her."

"Yeah she's cool." Zero folded his arms over his chest. "So are you an only child?"

"Yeah it's just me and my mom." Replied Jude. "What about you?"

"I have a little sister, she's seven." 

"Must be nice." Jude says. "It's just been me and my mom for so long."

"What about your dad." 

"He's not in the picture anymore." Jude looked away and started playing with the pages of the book.

Zero was about to respond but someone called his name. Looking towards the door he saw Heather waving him over. "I'll be right back."

Jude watched them go and his eyes lingered a bit to long. When they kissed he looked away. Who was he kidding, there was no way someone like Zero could be gay.

~~~~

When the bell finally sounded Zero and Jude headed out together. "So do you have a way home?" Jude shook his head. "I can give you a lift if you like, it's no bother."

"You don't have to."

"I want too." Replied Zero. "I just have to get my phone out of my gym locker."

"Okay." Jude nervously chewed his bottom lip while following Zero to the lockerroom. "So how long have you been playing basketball?"

"Pretty much my whole life." Replied Zero. "My dad played when he was younger and was accepted into one of the top collages with a scholarship but he shattered his knee in a motorcycle accident. Just like that it was all over for him but my mom said he never let it get him down."

"That sucks." 

Zero closed his locker and they headed out. "Yeah." Just as they stepped out of the lockerroom room they ran into Derek and Terrence. "Hey guy's."

"Why aren't you dressed man, we have pratice in a few minutes." Derek says. "Coach said if we're late were doing suicides for twenty minutes straight."

"Shoot, I completely for got." He looked at Jude who was smiling. 

"It's okay, I only live like three blocks away, thanks for the offer though. Maybe I'll see you around." He turned and headed the other way.

Zero turned just as Jude started walking. "I think I'm just going to head home. I'm kinda tired."

"Coach is going to kill you." Terrence says. "Team captain can't miss practice."

"It's just one practice and besides the game isn't until Friday." Zero says starting to back away. "Just tell coach that something came up. Come to my place tonight and we'll run some drills." With that he ran off and after Jude. "Hey Jude wait up I can give you a lift!" 

Hearing Zero he stopped. "What about practice?"

Zero shrugged. "I have all week to practice and besides it looks like it's going to rain, wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

When they got outside Jude saw that the sky's were indeed gray but it didn't look like it. Getting inside Zero's car he looked around at the interer. "Nice car."

"Thanks, it was my dad's pretty much his whole life." Zero started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. "Got it for my birthday last year."

Jude nodded. "So have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yup born and raised." He replied. "How far do you live from the school anyway?"

Jude shrugged. "Just a few blocks down on avenue A."

"Really I stay down there too." 

"Hmmm...what are the odds of that." The rest of the drive was quiet but comfortable and when they got close to his house He pointed it out. "That's my house right there, the blue one."

Zero smiled and pulled to a stop in front of the house."Looks like we're neighbor's."

"Guess so." Jude says grabbing his book bag. "Thanks for the ride."

"Don't mention it...really I don't mind." Once Jude got out he backed up and pulled into his own driveway. He sat and watched Jude until he disappeared into the house before going inside himself. He found his mother sitting on the couch reading a book while his sister watched cartoons. "Hey mom, hey jellybean how was school?"

"School was boring Gedi." She walked over and held up her arms for him to pick her up. When he did she wrapped her arms around him. "Is Kyle coming over?"

"Yeah she'll be over later tonight." He says. "And she says she has something special for you."

"What is it?" Laura says happily. 

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Sitting her down he headed upstairs. Dropping his bag on the bed he walked over to his window and saw Jude sitting on his bed. He couldn't believe Jude's room was so close to his own. The only thing separating them was the fence. 

~~~~

It was around seven and Jude was laying on his bed half asleep when there was pounding on the door. Getting up he quickly made his way downstairs. Looking through the peephole he saw Kyle with a big smile on her face. He opened the door. "Kyle, what are you doing here and how did you know I lived here?"

"Zero told me, I hope that okay?" Kyle says.

"No that's fine um do you want to come in?" Kyle nodded and he stepped to the side to let her in.

"You look like you were asleep, sorry if I woke you." Kyle says sitting on the couch.

"No I wasn't asleep." Jude says. "What's up?"

"We're all hanging out at Zero's place and I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. The boys are just playing basketball while we're working on our routine for the game. It's better then sitting home all alone."

Jude thought a moment before smiling. "Okay but let me text my mom really quick, I'll be right back." He went upstairs and changed into a pair of sweats and t-shirt. He quickly sent a text to his mom and headed back downstairs. Crossing the front lawn to Zero's house he suddenly felt nervous. The closer he got to the door the more nervous he got. When they reached the door he wiped his hands on his sweats as Kyle knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened and he came face with Raquel. 

"Hey Jude glad you could make it." She says stepping to the side to let them in.

"Yeah." Jude followed them outside to the back patio where the others were. Zero, Terrence, Derek and a few others he didn't know were playing basketball. The others didn't seem to notice him but Zero saw him and gave him a small wave along with a smile. He smiled in return and waved before following Kyle over to where a small grass area was. He saw a little blond girl clapping and cheering and smiled. "That must be Laura, Zero's sister?"

"Yeah, she likes doing cheers with us so we teach her some of our routines." 

Ahsha smiles. "She likes performing them in front of everyone. Always saying she wants to be a cheerleader like us."

"She's cute." Jude smiled when she walked over to him. "Hi Laura, I'm Jude it's nice to meet you." When Larua started squealing his smile got bigger. 

"Awe." Ahsha says smiling. "I think she likes you Jude." 

"Don't get me wrong this is cute and everything but we have four days to teach Jude this new routine so we better get started." Jelana says coming over to them.

"It's always work and no play with you." Kyle says but she knew Jelana was right. "Alright everyone line up.

Thirty minutes had passed and Jude found himself catching on. When another thirty minutes passed by he had it memorized. "So are we going to practice any lifts?"

"Yeah but not tonight." Kyle says. "Come on let's take a break."

~~~

Zero watched as he friends chatted in the kitchen while eating pizza. He looked towards the living room when he heard laughing and made his way over. "Hey what are you two doing over here?"

"Drawing." Laura says. "Judies drawing me a doggy and I'm drawing all of my big family...even grandma and grandpa."

Zero smiled and sat on the other side of her. "Can I see?"

Laura nodded and held up the picture. "That's you, me, mommy, daddy, grandma and grandpa."

Zero smiled. "That's really good jellybean."

Laura sat the picture down and looked up when she heard her name being called. Looking up she saw Kyle who had a small box in her hands. "Is that my surprise!" 

"Maybe...why don't you come over here and open it." Kyle says heading back to the kitchen.

Zero moved back as she hurried off after Kyle before looking back to Jude. "She likes you, she doesn't normally do this with people she just met." Jude shrugged and looked back at his drawing, a small smile on his face. Moving a little closer he looked at Jude's drawing. "Wow, that's a pretty good drawing. Do you do this a lot?"

"Yeah that's something I've been doing my whole life." Jude says. "My mom has literally everyone of my drawings since I was three. She always said that my drawings made her smile whenever she was upset. After that I did it every day...so she would always smile."

Zero nodded, his hands hugging his legs. "Sounds like you got a pretty great mom."

"Yeah, I don't know where I would be without her." Glancing at Zero he saw him smiling. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Zero felt his heartbeat quicken when he realized how close they were. 

Jude swallowed. "Can I ask you something?" Zero nodded so he continued. "What's your real name?"

Just as he opened his mouth to speak there was a knock on the door. Looking away he saw Kyle head over and open the door. It was Heather. He got up as she walked over to her. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well since we couldn't go out I figured we could hang out. I didn't know that you had company." Heather says.

"Oh yeah we were just running some drills and the girls were practicing." Zero says. "This is Jude, Jude this is...my girlfriend."

Jude got up and shook her hand. "It's nice too meet you." 

"You too." She replied.

Jude looked between the two before picking up the picture. "Well I better get home, it was nice to meet you Heather." He looked at Zero. "Can you give this to your sister for me. I told her I'd draw her a dog."

"Yeah." Zero took the picture. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Jude smiled. "Night." He started to head for the door when Kyle grabbed his arm.

"Trying to leave without saying goodbye Kinkade?" Kyle says.

"I didn't want to interrupt you and your friends." 

"They'll be fine without little old me." She says. "Come on I'll walk you home. Raquel I'm going to walk Jude home!"

"Okay." Raquel replied.

Arms linked together they crossed the grass to Jude's house. "So what were you and Zero talking about over there?"

Jude smiled. "Nothing."

"Awe come on I saw the way you looked at him at lunch today and just now when you said goodbye. You like him." Kyle says.

"I do not besides we just met and he has a girlfriend." Jude unlocked the door and stepped inside, Kyle right behind him.

"Oh right...don't even get me started on that." Kicking off her shoes Kyle flopped down on the couch and pulled Jude down next to her. 

"What do you mean?" Jude pulled out his phone and sat it on the table

"Nothing forget it." Putting her feet on the table she grabbed Jude's phone and started going through it.

Jude was curious but decided to drop it. " So how long have you and Raquel been together?"

"Since middle school." Kyle says. "We met on the first day of school and became inseparable ever since."

"You guys are really cute together."

Kyle laughed. "So are you and Zero." Getting up she started looking around and smiles when she sees the photos. "Oh my god you're such a pretty little baby...how old were you."

"Nine." Jude leans on the back of the couch and folded his arms over his chest. "That's actually my favorite picture of us, when we were happy." 

"What do you mean were...did something happen?" 

Jude shrugged and looked away. "I don't really like to talk about it." He looked towards the door when it opened and his mom walked in. "Hey mom." 

"Hey swetie." Lionel drops her keys and bag on the table. "Who's your friend over there?"

Kyle sat the picture down. "I'm Kyle Hart, it's nice to meet you Miss Kinkade."

"You too." 

"Well I better go before my sugar leaves without me." Kyle grabbed her shoes and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Jude." She sat the phone down and left.

"Bye." Jude looked over at his mom. They chatted to eachother about Jude's first days before he headed up to his room. Peeling off his shirt he kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed. Ploping down he pulled out his phone and went to program his mothers number in it but stopped when he saw Ahsha's name in his contacts. Along with Ahsha was Kyle, Jelana, Terrence, Derek and at the very bottom was Zero. He smiled. 

~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm so sorry about the delay. I've been working on some new Zude fics and got a little sidetracked. Don't worry this story is still my main focus. I'm already halfway done with the follow-up chapter so it will be up soon. Thank you for all the comments, kudos and positive feedback.

Early the next morning Zero was woken up by his alarm blaring. Sitting up he hit snooze and pulled the covers back over his head, not bothering to look at the clock. He let out a groan when he heard his door open. Seconds later someone climbed onto his bed and sat on his back. "Laura it's too early."

"Daddy told me to wake you up Gide" She laid down on his back and started poking the side of his face. "It's time for school."

Zero cracked open one eye and saw that the clock read after little seven. Sighing he rubbed his eyes and looked at Laura. "Alright let me up jellybean." She moved and climbed off the bed. 

"Mommy made breakfast so hurry before daddy eats it all." With that Laura bounced out of the room.

Zero sat there a few moments before finally pulling himself out of bed. Going over to his dresser he grabbed a pair of boxers and glanced out the window. Jude's room was empty so he assumed he'd already left for school. He headed for the showers. It was around seven thirty five when he headed downstairs to find his dad all dressed for work still eating breakfast. "Save me any?"

"Of course." He pushed a full plate over to Zero as he sat down. "You must have had a late night. What time did you go to sleep?"

"I don't know but I'm exhausted." He started eating and once he was finally done he headed out to school while his dad went to work.

~~~~

Jude was sitting outside of the school at one of the benches reading when someone yelled out heads up. "He looked up just in time to see a football herdling towards him and managed to dodge it. It fell beside him and he reached down to pick it up as someone approached him. 

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Jude handed him the ball.

He tossed the ball back to his friends. "I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Yeah I just moved here, I'm Jude." 

"Lucas." He sat down across from Jude. "So are you liking it here so far?"

Jude nodded. "It's nice but I haven't really been anywhere yet."

Lucas shrugged. "Well maybe I can show you around sometime, if you want?"

Jude smiled. "Yeah."

"Cool." Lucas stood back up when he saw Jelana and Ahsha heading over to them. "Well I better get back. It was nice meeting you and maybe I'll see you around."

Jude watched him go just as Jelana and Ahsha stopped by him. "Hey guys?"

"Why were you talking to Davis?" Asked Jelana sitting down.

"He was just welcoming me to the school." Jude says.

"Well I'd stay away from him if I were you." Ahsha says. "You wouldn't want to get caught up in his bad reputation." 

Jude frowned but remained silent.

Jelana leans on the table. "So are you nervous about Friday?"

"A little, I've never done anything like this before." Jude says closing his book. "My mom was a cheerleader in highschool and I saw some of her old tapes but that's about it."

"It won't be that bad trust me." Jelana says. "You'll do great."

"Oh my god Jelana that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to anyone."

"Oh shut up Hayes." Jelana says lightly smacking her on the arm.

Ahsha smiled. "We have to get going because we have to finish the other half of our project since someone didn't do theirs."

"Wasn't my fault." Jelana says getting up and walking off. "You're the one who spent all night making out with Derek."

"That's not true and how would you know anyway?" Ahsha replied. "We'll see you later Jude." She hurried after Jelana.

Jude watched them go then went back to reading. A few moments passed as more students heading inside and he stayed outside since there was still time before the bell. 

~~~~

Zero pulled his car to a stop in his normal spot. Grabbing his book bag he got out and found himself immediately looking for Jude. He spotted him sitting alone at one of the benches and went over to him. "Hey Jude."

Jude looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Mind if I join you?" 

"Not at all." 

Zero sat his bag on the ground and sat down. "Laura loved your picture by the way. As soon as my folks got home she showed it to them, she even had my mom frame it." Jude smiled and the two continued chatting.

Kyle spotted them together from across the parking lot, a smile on her face. "Oh my god they're so cute together. Maybe even cuter then us."

"What?" Raquel shrieked

"I said maybe." Kyle replied quickly looking away. It was obvious to her that there was something between them. She knew Zero better then anyone and out everyone else she was the only one who knew about his confused feelings, he confined in her about everything. She was pulled from her thoughts when Raquel called her. "Sorry sugar did you say something?" Just then the bell rang. "On second thought we better get to class." When they got there Jude wasn't there yet so they just grabbed two seats in the front, leaving the middle seat for Jude.

~~~~

'I was sitting in my room when there was a tap on my window. Looking up I saw Jude waving at me. Getting up I walked over and opened it. "Hey." Jude climbed into the window and walked right up to me. His hands reached out and grabbed my own and I couldn't breath. Jude's hands slid up my chest and up to my face. I closed my eyes as Jude pull me closer to him. Opening them again I was meet with a warm smile and my knees went weak. "What are you doing to me Kinkade?" Jude responded by pushing me back against the wall. His hands moving to holds mine above my head. Our faces just inches apart. "Jude." "Shhhhhh." He says and my eyes grew wide as he got closer and closer but just as our lips were about to touch someone called my name...someone that wasn't Jude.'

~~~

"Earth to Zero." Terrence says waving his hand in front of his face.

"What?" Zero says blinking his eyes. Was he seriously just daydreaming about Jude.

Derek smiled. "What were you just thinking about?"

"Nothing." Zero shifted in his seat before looking down at his food. "What were you guys talking about?"

"We were going down to the shack after pratice. They have an all you can eat pizza special there, are you in?" Derek says.

"I don't know." Zero says. "I kinda promised Heather that we'd hang out tonight."

"How's it going with you two?" Derek asked. "You guys been together for a few months now, is it serious?"

Zero rubbed the back of his neck. "I means she's cool and all but I don't think it's anything serious."

"Have you had sex yet?" Terrence asked.

'Not even close.' Zero said in his head. "No we haven't and I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's fine." Derek says sitting back. "You okay man, you seem uneasy."

Zero shook his head. "I'm all good here...look I'm gonna take off. I catch you guys at practice." He threw his tray away and headed out. As he made his way to last period he saw Jude sitting on the floor by the door. He smiled and walked over to him. "Seriously Kinkade, is that all you do is read?"

Jude looked up and smiled. "What do you mean Royal?"

"Every time I see you you have your nose in a book." He sat down next to him. "What are you reading by the way?"

"It's called Simply Us." Jude says showing him the cover. "Its about this couple who's been together since highschool, through collage and long after that. All their fights, anniversaries, discovers about eachother. Their struggles with having children and then raising them after. Through it all it made them stronger."

"They sound like a great couple." Zero says. "Maybe one day we can have a relationship like theirs." After realizing what he just said his eyes grew wide. "I mean not us personally but us with...different...people."

Jude laughed. "Gotcha." 

Feeling embarrassed he looked away, Jude kept smiling though. He then spotted Heather making her way over to them.

"Hey Zero." She then looked at Jude. "Nice to see you again Jude."

"You too Heather." Replied Jude. 

"Zero can we talk?" She says looking at him.

"Yeah." He looked back at Jude. "I'll see ya."

Jude nodded and watched them go before getting up and going into the classroom. Zero didn't show.

~~~~

Jude was a little disappoint that Zero didn't show but when he saw Kyle standing by the door waving at him he couldn't help but smile. Gathering his things he headed over to her. "Hey Kyle."

"Hey, are you ready for your first real practice?" She asked as they began walking.

"Yeah, I am a little nervous though." Jude says clutching the strap to his bag.

"Oh don't be." Kyle says. "Just a little heads up Jelana can be a little intense sometimes so if she yells don't take it personally."

Jude nodded and they headed to the gymnasium. He spotted Terrence and the others running drills but didn't see Zero. Following Kyle to where the others were praticing he sat his bag down. "So, where do we start?"

Jelana smiled. "First things first...you have to put this on."

Jude looked at what he assumed was a cheerleaders outfit. "Okay."

"Come on you can change in the boys lockerroom." She grabbed his hand and led him to the lockerroom. She pushed him inside and leans against the wall. A couple minutes later Jude emerged wearing his uniform. "Oh my god you look hot."

"Don't you think it's a little tight." Jude says.

"No it's perfect now let's get your pretty little butt back out there before Howard gets upset." They slowly made their way back to the gym. 

~~~~

When Jude got home he heard his mothers voice in the kitchen but she wasn't alone. Another woman was smiling and laughing with her. "Hey mom."

"Jude I didn't hear you come in." Lionel says. "This is my son Jude, Jude this is Lucy Royal she lives next door."

Jude's eyes grew wide when he heard Royal. "Oh it's nice to meet you."

"Lucy here has invited us over for dinner isn't that nice." Lionel says. "She has a little girl who's seven and a son your age."

Jude smiled. "That's great um I'm going to go change. It's was nice to meet you Mrs. Royal." He hurried off to his room and sat on the bed. Dinner with Zero's family, he didn't know weather to be nervous or excited about it. Either way he would see Zero again.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think it's now safe to say this will not be the last time you see Lucas.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback to earlier that day 

Zero was currently leaning against the wall of an empty classroom on the other side of the school with Heather pressed against him. His arms hanging loosely around her waist. When he felt her hands slip down to his belt buckle he pulled away. "Wait wait stop." 

"Come on no one will hear us." She went back to kiss zero but he turned his head and she frowned. "What is it?"

"I just don't think we should do this." Zero says as she stepped back. 

"Why...we've been together for three months now and every time we've come close to that you make up some excuse. You act like you don't want to be with me." 

"Heather...I really do care about you but...I just...I've been going through some things and I...I just don't think this is going to work out." 

"Is there someone else?" 

Zero chewed on his bottom lip as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know... I'm just really confused about a lot of things right now." 

"You mean confused about us or about yourself?" She asked and Zero looked away. "Are you gay?" He still remained silent and she sighed. "Why did you start dating me then?" 

Zero shrugged. "I thought if I had a girlfriend those feelings would go away." 

"Have they?" 

Zero shook his head. "If anything those feelings have become stronger, ever since-" He stopped talking. 

"Jude?" Heather says. "I've seen the way you look at him."

Wide eyed he looked up at her. "Heather I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." 

Heather nodded. "I have to go." She rushed past him before he could stop her, leaving him alone in the classroom. Sliding down the wall he buried his face in his hands. He could hear the warning bell going off but just sat there. 

~~~~ 

Present

Zero had tried to talk to Heather ever since but she's not answering the phone and it's making him feel even worse. He had just spent the entire day driving around trying to clear his head and was now parked outside of Kyle's house. He had been sitting in the car for nearly ten minutes before his phone started ringing. Pulling in it out he saw his mother's name flashing on the screen, he answers it. "Hey mom." 

"Where are you, it's getting late?" Lucy asked. 

"I'm okay I'm at Kyle's house." 

"I know that voice Gideon, what's going on?" 

Zero pulled out the key and sat back in his seat. "Things didn't work out between me and Heather, we broke up." 

"Oh...do you want to talk about it?" 

Zero frowned. "Not really." 

"Well you know that I'm here for you whenever you need to talk. I want you to know that I love you, no matter what?" 

"I know mom, I love you too. Don't worry I'll be home before curfew." After handing up the phone he got out and headed to the front door. Just as he was about to knock the door flew open. 

"Finally you got out of the car." Kyle says. "I've been standing by the window for ages. What are you doing here anyway?"

Zero shrugged. "I just needed someone to talk to...you got a second?"

Kyle smiled. "For you sweetie I'll give you a minute."

Zero smiled and went inside.

~~~~

Later that night when Zero got home he started to go to his room when he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the kitchen. Dripping his bag he headed there and found his parents talking to another woman. "Hey mom, what's going on?"

"Hey sweetie you came home just in time." Lucy says. "This is Lionel she lives next door. We invited her and her son Jude over for dinner."

"Jude?" Zero says.

"Yeah he's outside with Laura and your father, why don't you go tell them that dinner is ready?" Lucy went back to setting the table with Lionel. 

Zero nodded and headed for the back patio where Jude was playing basketball with his dad and Laura. "Hey, what's going on out here?"

"Gedi's home." Laura says running over to him.

"Just playing a little one on one with Jude here. He's actually not that bad of a player, probably can even take you on?" Says Gavin.

"I doubt that." Jude says.

"Well um dinners ready." Zero says letting go of the door just before Laura ran through it.

"Great I'm starving." Gavin says heading inside as well. 

Once he was inside he looked back at Jude who was still holding the ball in the middle of the court. "Hey Jude."

Jude smiled. "Hi."

"So you've met my parents?" 

"Yeah, you're dads pretty cool." Jude says walking over to him. "Don't know why he thinks I'm a match for you. I haven't really seen you play but from what I hear you're petty awesome."

"I guess I am pretty good." Zero says when Jude tossed him the ball. "I can probably teach you a few things...if you want?"

"Sure." Jude replied. "Can I ask you something though?" Zero nodded so he continues. "Why does your sister call you Gedi?"

Zero chuckled. "Um...that's kinda my real name...Gideon. I made up the name Zero because I didn't like Gideon."

Jude shoved his hands in his pocket and shrugged. "Gideon...I kinda like it."

Zero just stared at him.

"Well we better get inside." Jude says heading inside. They headed inside and joined the others who were already seated.

"Nice of you to join us boys." Lucy says. "You can take those two empty seats at the end of the table."

Jude and Zero looked at one another before sitting down at the table. Turns out dinner with Zero and his family wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be and after they were all finished he helped Zero with the dishes. "So how was your day?"

"Started off good then dampered a little but ended good again so...that's good." Zero says.

"Did something happen?" Jude asked turning slightly towards Zero. Zero sighed and looked over at Jude, realizing how close they were. Jude seemed to notice that to but instead of backing away he's leaning in closer, so close that he could feel his breath on his own. Their lips barely touch but it's enough to send chills throughout his body. When Jude pulled back his eyes were wide. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that...I should go."

"Jude-" Zero says but Jude is already heading the other way, leaving him standing there.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Royal. I'll see you at home mom I have to finish some homework." Jude says bypassing her and heading out of the door. He couldn't believe what he just did. Zero was straight and to make matters worse he had a girlfriend. When he got home he went right up to his room and shut the door. Plopping down on the bed he buried his face in his hands. Zero was never going to talk to him again. Not long later he heard knocking on the door and his mom walked in. 

"Hey, why'd you run off like that, is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Jude says quickly sitting up. "I just realized that I didn't finish my homework."

"Oh okay then...are you sure that everything is okay?" Lionel asked and Jude nodded. "Alright, I'm going to call it a night then since I gave to work early. I probably won't see you until after school."

"Okay, night." When she left he laid back down and covered his face with his hands. How was he going to face him tomorrow.

~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback to Kyle and Zero's conversation at her house

Zero plopped down on the pillow infested bed and groaned. "Jesus Kyle what's with all the pillows." He tossed some of them on the chair a few feet away. 

"You never can have two many pillows. What's going on with you?"

Zero groaned and flipped onto his back. "I broke up with Heather?"

"You did, why?" Kyle asked sitting next to him. 

"Because there was nothing there." Replied Zero sitting up. "I care about her but the feelings that I have for her are nothing but friendship. I'm just not...forget it." 

"Hey don't do that, you know that you can tell me anything."

Zero grabbed a pillow and clutched it to his chest. "I think I like Jude."

Kyle smiled. "You think?"

"Yeah and I'm scared, I mean how will everyone react when they find out." Zero says. "When I told Heather she just left and now she's ignoring my phone calls. It's not like I meant to hurt her I just didn't want anyone to know. I don't know what to do now?"

"We'll you can start by starting to be the real you." Kyle says. "I know that no matter what you'll always have me and the others. Just stop trying to be who everyone else wants you to be and be yourself. Trust me you'll be a lot happier. I know this is hard and scary but you can do this. You may feel like you're alone sometimes but you're not. Your family will still love you for who you are."

Zero sighed and laid back on the bed. "I hope you're right."

Kyle smiled. "Of course I'm right now stop pouting I wanna show you something." She grabs a small box from the dresser and hands it to Zero. "I got it for Raquel for her birthday. Her parents are throwing her this huge party this weekend and I'm helping. Be honest with me do you think she'll like it?"

Zero smiled. "I think she'll love it. I wish I had what you have with her."

"You will."

More silence as Zero played with the fabric on the pillow. "Do you think he likes me? I mean he's the first guy to ever make me feel something, you know. Even though it's been like two days since we met I like being around him and talking to him. He's cool."

"Oh my god you are so cute when you're blushing." She laughed.

Zero smiled. "Shut up I'm not."

"Are you going to tell him?" 

"I don't know." Zero says looking away. "What if I do and he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I thought that same thing when I first asked Raquel out." Kyle says. "We had talked sometimes before but nothing ever felt romantic. One day I finally decided to suck it up and ask her out. It's not easy coming out and sometimes it doesn't work out well but when it does its amazing. My mom use to always tell me that love is love no matter what. You just have to be the one to make make the first move."

Zero sighed and laid his head on Kyle's shoulder. "Thanks Kyle, you're honestly the best friend anyone could ask for."

"Glad to help."

End of flashback

~~~~

Present

Wednesday

Lionel was just about to leave for work when she found Jude sitting on the livingroom couch. "Jude, what are you still doing here?"

Jude looked up and frowned. "Do I have to go...I don't feel good."

"You seemed perfectly fine last night." Lionel says walking over to him. "Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"Sure." He got up, grabbed his bookbag and followed her out the door. Once he got to school he saw Kyle waving him over. "Hey Kyle, what's going on?"

Kyle shrugged. "Nothing much, I just wanted to be the first to invite you to Raquel's birthday this weekend. It's mostly going to be the team and a few others, you'll have fun."

"Yeah, I'll do that just text me her address." Jude says.

"Hey Jude." Lucas says coming over to them. "I don't mean to interrupt but I wanted to ask you something. Do you have s sec?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Jude walked off with Lucas. "So what's going on?"

"Well I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out after school. I could show you around." Lucas says. "Maybe we can grab a bite or something afterwards."

"Yeah that would be cool." Jude says. "I can probably just meet you after school."

"Great." Lucas says. Just then the bell rang. "Come on I'll walk you to class."

~~~~

Kyle was sitting up front with Raquel when she saw Jude talking with Lucas outside the classroom. She frowned.

"When did they start talking?" Raquel asked. 

"I don't know but I don't like it." Kyle says. "Lucas is an abusive asshole and I don't want Jude anywhere near him."

"You mean those rumors that were going around school last year that he was hitting on his old boyfriend." 

"Those weren't rumors Ray, that kid ended up transferring because of it." Kyle says looking at her. "I'm not trying to tell him who he can and can't talk to. I just don't want him to talk to Lucas Grandwall." Looking back she saw Jude heading over to them. "Hey Jude, why were you talking to Lucas?"

"He was just walking me to class." Jude saw the frown on her face. 

"Oh, so do you want to hang out after school then?" Kyle asked.

"Actually Lucas and I were going to hang out. He was going to show me around." Jude says.

"Oh okay." Kyle frowned and turned back around.

Jude frowned as well. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." Raquel says.

Jude and looked at Raquel who sported a small smile. "Okay, well happy early birthday."

"Thanks Jude." She replies just as the teacher walks in.

~~~~

Later that day Zero found himself sitting alone in the school stairwell. After last night Jude was doing his best to avoid him and Heather still wasn't answering his calls. He sat with his back against the wall and eyes closed.

"Royal, what are you doing down here?" Derek says. "We've been looking for you, we were suppose to met up."

"Sorry." Zero says sitting up. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Wanna talk about it?" Derek says.

Zero sighed. "You wouldn't understand D."

"Try me."

Zero rested his elbows on his knees and sighs. "I broke up with Heather. The two of us just didn't have anything in common. Plus...I'm gay."

Derek nodded. "I know."

Zero looked over at Derek. "What do you mean you know. Did Kyle tell you?"

"No nothing like that it's just the little stuff." Derek says. "I've seen the way you act with Heather and other girls. It was always more of a friendly nature then anything more. You just never seemed like you were interested in them." He sighed. "Look it makes no difference to me who you prefer. You're still my boy, my teammate and you always will be. Just because you're gay doesn't change the person you are." He threw his arm around him. "I mean it."

Zero shook his head. "I'm starting to think that everyone knows now. Hey, can we keep this between us. I'm not ready for the whole world to know."

"Yeah now let's get out of here, it stinks." He got up.

"It's because I farted." Zero chuckles before getting up and following Derek out of the stairwell.

"Gross."

~~~~

When last period finally rolled around Zero was anxious to get there. On his way he saw Heather sitting on the floor in front of some lockers. She looked up and saw him, a small sad smile appears on her face. He goes over to her. "Hey, I've been trying to reach you...to make sure that you were okay."

"Sorry." She says closing her book.

Zero sighed. "I know you probably hate me."

"I don't hate you Zero."  Heather says closing her book. "I'm am sorry though, that you've been going through all of this alone."

"I'm so sorry for all this." Zero says. "The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

"I know but don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Heather says. "Maybe we can't be together but we can still be friends, if you want that?"

"Yeah I'd like that." Zero says just as the bell rang. "We better get to class." He helped her up and she pulled him into a hug and he wraps his arms around her. "Thank you for not hating me."

Heather smiled. "You make it very hard not to hate you." Pulling back she smiled. "I'm here...if you need a friend."

"Me too." He walled Heather to her class before going back to his own. When he got there he noticed all the seats were taken but the one in the back. Jude sat in the front with his head in a book while the teacher stood in front of his desk. 

"Mr Royal it's nice of you to join us." 

"Sorry." Zero headed back to the empty seat. As class went on he found himself staring at the back of Jude's head. All he wanted to do was talk to him. Talk about the very brief kiss that they shared. When the bell finally rang he gathers his stuff but just as he got up the teacher called his name. "Yes." 

"I wanted to talk to you about your school work. Your grade has been slipping and you're close to failing my class. I need you to start coming to class and actually doing your work or see if you can find a tutor." Mr. Ramie says. "If you can't get your grade up you can even lose your spot on the basketball team."

Zero sighed. "Okay I hear you, I'm sure I can get Kyle to help me."

"That's all I'm asking, I'm on your side here." 

Zero nodded. "Can I go now?" The teacher nodded and he headed out. Once he was out he searched the sea of students before finally locating Jude. He was with Lucas. He watched as they chatted and laughed before walking off together. He didn't notice Kyle until a hand was placed on his shoulder. "When did they start talking?"

Kyle shrugged. "I don't know but I don't it's anything you need to worry about."

Zero frowned. "Yeah."

Kyle took his hand in hers. "Come on I'll walk you to practice." 

They walked in silence before he finally spoke. "So I guess that rules out him liking me."

"Zero-"

"I don't understand...last night he...I just thought that he might...god I'm so stupid." 

"Wait, what happened last night?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about this anymore Kyle." Zero says letting go of her hand. "You guys don't have practice today so I'll just see you later."

Kyle stood there as Zero walked away.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. Coming up Jude runs into trouble and later he and Zero finally talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of just hanging out with the others after practice Zero just decided to head home. When he got there he just sat on the front steps. Moments later his mom appeared and sat next to him. "Hey mom?"

"Why are you sitting out here by yourself?" Lucy says.

"Just thinking." Zero says. 

Lucy ran her fingers through his hair. "What's wrong with you, you've been acting different lately. Is everything okay at school?"

"I guess." Zero replied and they fell into silence. "Mom when you were younger did you ever get confused...confused about...yourself?"

"Is that what's been going on with you?" Lucy says. 

"Yeah, I've been struggling with this for a while now and I've been to afraid to say anything because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me or kick me out and disown me for feeling this way."

"Gideon there's nothing you can do to make me disown you." Lucy assures him. "Just because you feel this way doesn't mean I think of you any less. You're still my baby and I'll always love you. As long as you're happy I'm happy. I just wish you would have come to me about this sooner."

Zero wiped his face and got to his feet after realising he was crying. "I'm sorry I was just scared." 

"Well don't be, you'll never lose the three of us." She got up and pulled Zero into a hug. "Don't ever forget that."

Once he pulled back he felt more relaxed. "So is dad home?"

"Had to stay late." Lucy says getting up. "Come on let's head inside before your sister wakes up."

They headed inside and he smiled when he saw Kyle sitting in the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come to my best friends house without having a reason too." She got up and walked over to him. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Are you?"

"I don't know." Zero says. "Let's go upstairs." They went upstairs and he sat at his computer while she sat on his bed. "So what do you think they're doing on their date?"

"I don't think it's a date." Kyle says. "He said that Lucas was just showing him around town. You shouldn't jump into conclusions before you know that whole story. Let's just wait until he gets home and we'll ask him."

Later that night Kyle found herself sitting by the window looking out. It was almost seven and Jude wasn't back. "Why isn't he back yet?"  

"He's probably out making out or something." Zero says tossing his ball in the air.

"Will you knock it off." Kyle snapped at him. Suddenly her phone rang and she grabbed it. "Hello...Jude what happened...are you okay...where are you now...alright just stay there I'm on my way." Quickly hanging up she grabbed her jacket, shoes and key.

"What is it?" Zero says now up on his feet.

"Come on I'll tell you on the way?" She says heading out, Zero right behind her. 

The drive took them across town and Zero couldn't stop figiting. Finally when she pulled to a stop he spotted Jude sitting at a bus stop. Rolling down his window he leans out. "Jude, are you okay?"

Jude nodded and grabbed his bookbag before climbing into the backseat. "Thanks Kyle."

"What the hell happened?" Kyle snaps.

"Nothing, Lucas just freaked me out." Jude says.

"Like how?" Kyle says turning farther around.

Jude sighed. "I don't want it talk about it, can we just go."

Kyle sighed but started the car and headed back the other way. The car ride was quiet as Jude kept his eyes out the window. When she pulled into his parking lot he saw his mother sitting on the steps. "Thanks Kyle." He started to leave but her voice stopped him. 

"Jude?" She says.

"I'm fine Kyle I promise, I'll just see you guys tomorrow." With that he grabbed his bookbag and got out.

Zero watched as he  embraced his mother before going inside. He looked to Kyle and she just plopped back in the seat.

~~~~

Later that night Zero found himself staring out his bedroom window and into Jude's room. Kyle was suppose call whenever she heard from Jude but every time he'd ask she'd reply nothing. Getting up he put on his shoes and headed downstairs. He saw his mom sitting on the couch with Laura. "Hey mom, I'm going to go for a walk. I won't be long."

"Are you okay?" She asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I just need some air." Zero says turning and heading out. He crossed the grass, headed up to the front door of Jude's house and couldn't do anything more. He stood there pacing back and forth before finally mustering up the courage to knock on the door. Moments later Jude's mother appeared. "Hi, I know it's late but I was wondering if I could talk to Jude."

"Sure, he's out back." She says letting him in. "It's just straight back that way."

"Thanks." Zero headed to the back. He wiped his hands on the palms of his hands when they began to sweat. He could feel his heartbeat quicken the closer he got to the door. 

Jude sighed when he heard the door open. "Mom I told you that I'm fine."

Zero swallowed. "Hey Jude."

Jude turned and got to his feet, eyes going wide. "Gideon...I mean Zero."

"It's okay if you call me Gideon." And he really didn't. He actually liked it when Jude called him that. 

"Right, what are you doing here?" 

Zero shrugged. "You seemed really upset earlier and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh well I'm fine really, you didn't have to come all the way over here."

Zero shoved his hands in his pockets. "I didn't just come here for that. I wanted to talk to you...about the other night."

"Okay, do you want to sit?" Jude asked and Zero nodded so they sat back down on the steps. "I really am sorry about that night. I know you have a girlfriend and I never should have done that. I don't know what cake over me."

"Heather and I broke up." Zero says.

"Oh....what happened?" 

Zero sighed. "I was trying to be someone I'm not. Heather's a nice girl but she's not the one for me. Truth is...I like you and the fact that I've never felt this way before has me a little scared. I wanted to talk to you about all this but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. Then you kissed me and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"Well you're not alone because I like you too." Zero smiled and so did he. "So what happens now?"

"Well what are you doing tomorrow, maybe the two of us can do something." Zero says. 

"Yeah I'd like that." Jude replies.

"Great...okay then I guess I'll leave you." Zero says getting up, Jude as well. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jude nodded. "Yeah."

Zero nodded and started to leave but stopped. Turing back to Jude he closed the space between them and kissed him full on the lips. Pulling back he could practically feel his face going darker. "Sorry, I just really wanted to do that since that night."

Jude just laughed. "I'll walk you out."

They headed back inside. "So tomorrow I can give you a ride to school if you want."

"Sure." Jude opened the door. "Well...bye."

Zero smiled. "Bye." He headed home feeling a million times better but his mood dampered a little when he saw his dad's truck. Swallowing he headed inside and saw the three of them watching TV.

"Hey, where you been?" Gavin says.

Zero shrugged. "Just walking, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Gavin got up and walked over to him. "Your mother tells me that there's something you would like to talk to me about."

Zero looked from his mother to his father. "Oh it's nothing serious we can talk another time. I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Gideon-" Lucy says.

"No it's fine love." Gavin says. "Whenever you do want to talk about what's going on, you know my door is always open."

Zero smiled. "I know dad, you guys really are the greatest parents anyone could ask for."

"Awe don't say things like that son you're gonna make me cry." Gavin pretended to wipe a tear away before pulling Zero into a hug. "I love you Gideon."

Zero groaned. "Zero."

"I don't care how many times you say that I'm not going to call you that." Gavin pulled back. 

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Zero headed upstairs and walked right over to the window. Jude was sitting on his bed reading a book. Smiling he pulled out his phone and sent him a text. 'Bookworm.' Seconds later Jude looked up and smiled at him before replying always. He laughed and replied. 'Night.' Zero replied and Jude did the same.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys you'll find out exactly what happened between Jude and Lucas in the next chapter. Coming up Jude and Zero's first date and Kyle confronts Lucas about Jude. Sorry if I'm confusing you about the use of Zero and his real name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so this is kinda going darker then I intended for it to be. I've made some little changes to my tags. Enjoy!!!!

6:00 Thursday morning

Zero cracked open his eyes and eyed the alarm clock as it blared. Groaning he reached over and hit snooze before stretching and sitting up. Swinging his legs over the bed he got up and walked over to the window. Jude wasn't there. Grabbing a change of clothes he quickly showered and got dressed. Grabbing his bookbag he headed downstairs and found the house empty so he just left. Jude was sitting outside his house on the front steps. "Hey Jude, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Grabbing his bookbag he got up and headed over to Zero's car. The ride to school was quiet but comfortable. Zero pulled to a stop at a stop sign and he could feel eyes on him. Turning he found the blond watching him, a small smile on his face causing his entire body to tingle. He smiled back and found himself blushing. 

"Sorry." Zero replied pulling off. "So tomorrow's the big day and from what I've heard from Jelana you're quite the natural at cheerleading."

Jude shrugged. "She's probably just being nice."

"Jelana's doesn't really do nice or compliment anyone unless it's about Terrence or herself." Zero says. "And she doesn't really work well with beginners but I can tell she's taking a liking to you. I guess we all are."

Jude was about to smile but stopped himself from doing by biting his bottom lip. Zero pulled into the school lot and into his normal spot. He grabbed his bookbag as Zero turned off the car. "Well thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." Zero got out when Jude did and they walked together. That's when he spotted Kyle heading over to them, a huge smile on her face. 'Please don't.' He said in his head.

"Hey guys did you ride here together?" Kyle says stopping in front of them.

"Yeah, since we lived right here door to each." Zero says. 

Kyle looked from Jude to Zero, suddenly aware of how red Zero's face was becoming as she stared at him. "Oh my god...you two...are you two?" Zero ducked his head and Jude smiled shyly. "Oh my god you are!"

"Kyle can you please lower your voice." Zero says quickly. 

Kyle laughed. "I would never say anything but is it true...are you?"

Zero looked at Jude who smiled. "I guess we are but we're not going to go public with it. At least not yet anyway."

"Oh my god I said it before that you two make an adorable pair and I'll stand by that." Kyle says hugging Jude. "Anyway I'll see you in class."

Zero just smiled and they headed inside while Kyle headed back over to Raquel. He leans against the lockers next to Jude while he went through his own locker. "So I talked to my mom last night...and I told her about my confused feelings. She took it better then I thought she would."

"That's great, I remember how nervous I was when I talked to my mom. I just wish my dad was as understanding as she was." He closed his locker and turned to Zero.

"What happened...to your dad?"Zero asked.

Jude looked away from Zero for a moment before starting to speak again but stopped when he saw Lucas heading over to them.

"Hey Jude I'm glad I caught you before class." Lucas says completely ignoring Zero who glared at him. "Look about last night...I'm sorry for coming on as strong as I did. I was wondering if you wanted to go out again tonight and maybe we can start over."

"He's not interested." Zero snaps.

Lucas smiled and turned to him. "I'm sorry was I talking to you? Why don't you go kiss Heather's ass and leave Jude alone."

"Fuck you Lucas." Zero snapped.

"What happened, did I hit a nerve." Lucas says stepping closer to Zero. "Why do you care about who he's interested in anyway?"

Jude could tell where this was going so he grabbed Zero's hand. "Come on, it's not worth it." He started to pull Zero away and after a few seconds Zero backed away.

"This isn't over Brandwall." Zero growled before walking off with Jude.

They rounded the corner and Jude realized he was still holding Zero's hand. He went to let go but Zero tightened his hold. "Gideon?"

Zero stopped walking and looked at Jude before looking down at their hands. "Sorry." He let go of Jude's hand and leans against the lockers. 

"So you and Lucas don't seem to like each other." Jude moves to stand next to him. "Can I ask why?"

"He's just not the type of guy you want to be around." Zero says. "Last year he was dating one of the players on the team. Travis. He was always a happy person you know, always so positive. But after a few weeks of dating Lucas he changed. He stopped coming to practice, didn't give any effort when we played. He stopped talking to us and kept to himself. Kyle was the first to confront Lucas about it. Turns out he was abusing Travis and he was too scared to come forth about it. He ended up transferring after Kyle got him to talk about it with his mom. Word got around school about him and that's why no one associates with him. I don't trust him and I don't think you should either."

"That must have been why Kyle seemed so bothered by me going with him yesterday." Jude says looking down. 

"Yesterday...what happened...between you and him." Zero asked.

Jude sighed. "Everything started out fine, he was just showing me around. Then he took me to an abandoned field where I noticed a few other cars parked. We sat there for a while until he reached over and tried to kiss me. I kept pushing him away but he wouldn't stop so I just got out. I started walking and he followed me, trying to convince me to get back in but I didn't want too. When he finally drove off that's when I realized I didn't know where I was so I stopped at a bus stop and called Kyle."

Zero shook his head and they began walking again. 

~~~~

Kyle wondered the halls until she came across Lucas leaning against a row of lockers. She marched over to him. "What the hell did you do to Jude last night?"

Lucas paused before lowering his phone. "I'm sorry I don't know what you mean?"

"You know what the hell I mean you abusive asshole!" Kyle yelled. 

Lucas frowned and looked around as eyes were suddenly on them. "I don't know what you heard but-"

"Oh cut the bullshit Lucas everyone knows what you were doing to Travis." Kyle states. 

Lucas began to walk off but Kyle grabbed his arm. His arm shot out and gripped hers like a vice. "Don't ever put your damn hands on me Kyle. Maybe you should just mind you own business before you get hurt."

"Hey!" Derek yelled charging over to them. "If you don't take your fucking hands off of her you're the one who's going to end up getting hurt."

Lucas smirked but let go of Kyle. "You might be able to intimidate everyone else but I'm not scared of you Derek. Stay out of my business Heart or you'll live to regret it." With that he walked off.

Kyle rubbed her arm and looked up at Derek. "Thanks Derek, I'm glad you showed up when you did."

"Kyle what were you doing?" Derek says.

Kyle sighed. "I wanted to see what he did to Jude last night. He called me last night completely freaked out about something Lucas did."

"Is he okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah he was just a little shaken up. That's why I know whatever he did wasn't good." Kyle says. "I forgot to ask him about it when I saw him."

Derek sighed. "Jesus Kyle your arm?" He says reaching out. There was now a bruise on her arm and it was now getting darker. "Come on we're going to the nurses office."

Kyle stopped him. "No, it's fine Derek just drop it."

"I'm not dropping anything!" Derek yelled. "His shady ass got away with this with Travis and he's not getting away with this. He needs to be expelled, now come on."

After nearly twenty minutes in the front office they were once again dismissed without evidence. According to the principal Lucas was one of the most beloved student he's ever seen, and most of the teachers there would agree with him. Kyle felt sick because none of them saw who Lucas really was.

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Kyle asked. "If the principal doesn't believe us then no one will."

"He's not getting away with anything, if that prick tries something again he's going to end up in the fucking hospital. That's a fucking promise." The bell rang singling the end of first period. "Come on, how are parents are we can't afford to miss another class."

....

Later that day

Kyle was sitting by herself in the lunchroom when Jude sat across from her. "Where's your food?"

"When happened to you this morning?" Jude asks.

Kyle sighed. "Nothing I just wasn't feeling good." 

"You seemed fine before, did something happen?" 

"Can we just forget about it?" Jude shook his head so she gave in and took off her jacket.

Seeing the bruise Jude jumped up and went to sit next to her. "What the hell Kyle, who did that to you?"

"Lucas did when I confronted him about you." Kyle shrugged. "I just wanted to know what he did that made you so upset."

Jude sighed and looked around the lunchroom, Lucas wasn't in sight. "He tried to kiss me and I didn't want to but he kept egging on until I just got out. I've never been through anything like that and it freaked me out. I'm so sorry that happened to you?"

Kyle smiled and put her jacket back on . "You say that like it's your fault."

"Well maybe if I would have told you last night-"

"I probably would have reacted the same way." Kyle says honestly. "I know we just met and all but I feel like I've known you my whole life. And the fact that he did that to you makes me upset."

Jude smiled. "Thank you...no one has ever said anything like that to me. Beside my mom I never thought anyone else would care. Truth is you guys are the first people I could call a real friend."

"Oh my god Jude you're crying." Kyle leans forward and pulls him into a hug. 

Jude hugged her back and wiped his face. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Kyle replied. When she pulled back she couldn't help but smile. "Jude you're literally the cutest ever...stop crying."

Jude continued to wipe his face. Not noticing Zero standing in front of them. A worried look on his face.

"Jude, why are you crying?" Zero walked around and stood beside him. "What happened?"

"Nothing everything is fine...Kyle just said something really nice to me." Jude says. "I'm fine I promise."

The others joined them while Zero grabbed a chair and sat next to Jude. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes it's fine." Without thinking he reached over and rested his hand on top of Zero's who flinched away slightly. He pulled back his hand. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that."

Zero looked around and then back at Jude after noticing no one noticed them. "Sorry...I'm just not there yet?"

"Don't be its fine." Jude says quietly. 

Zero sighed as Jude moved away form him a little. His hand found his way into Jude's under the table and he intertwined their fingers. "Hey, I know I said I'm not there yet but you have no idea how much I want too."

"This is new to both of us." Jude says. "I rather we go slow then charge full speed ahead. I'm in no hurry so you can take as much time as you need. When you're ready I'll be here."

Zero shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You really are amazing you know that."

"So I've been told, now give me some of your fries I'm starving." 

Zero just laughed as Jude took a handful of fries.

~~~~

When the final bell went off Jude and Zero made their way out of the classroom and headed for the gymnasium. "So what plans do you have for us tonight?" 

"I'm not going to tell you, you're just going to have to wait and see." Replied Zero. "Why, are you nervous?"

"A little, I've never been on a date before." Jude says. "But then again I haven't really done a lot since-"

"Since what?" Zero asked curiously but Jude stopped dead in his tracks. "Sorry you don't have to answer that. Why don't we just talk about something else. Like have you ever played any kind of sport?" He opened the door for Jude to find the gym empty. 

"No." Jude says heading over to the bleachers. "Like I said sports was never really my thing?"

"Then what is your thing Jude?" Zero sat his bag next to Jude's and picked up the ball. "Because all I've seen you do is draw and read. What do you do for fun? Are you ticklish...what's your favorite TV show...or musical artists."

"For starters I am ticklish...reading has always been my happy hour...my favorite TV show right now is Supernatural because the Whenchesters are freaking hot and my favorite musician is Zayn Malik or Nick Jonas." He sat down. "Your turn?"

"How about instead I give you a new hobby." He tossed the ball to Jude who caught. "Come on."

"I don't know about this." Jude says but he got up and followed Zero onto the floor. "So you just throw the ball in the hoop, doesn't sound to hard. He tossed the ball in the air and it missed the rim by a mile.

"And that's what we call an airball." He walked behind Jude. "Here let me help you."

Jude sucked in a breath when he felt Zero behind him. He could feel his breath on his neck and he shuttered.

"Are you cold?" Zero whispers.

"No just-" He turned around and dropped the ball. Zero was mere inches away from him. His large hands now rested on his slim hips. 

Zero's head tilts. "Wow, I never noticed before...your eyes...they're beautiful."

Jude felt as if his legs would give out so he rested his hands on Jude's shoulders. "Gideon?" His eyes feel shut seconds before soft lips were on his own. It was different then their first two...much more. Zero's hands were interlocked around him. Their bodies impossibly close. His entire body was on fire but in the best possible way. So many times he wanted to pull back for air but it was as if their lips were glued together. He didn't want it to stop because kissing Gideon made him feel like he was flying. Finally when the need for air became unbearable he pulled away. He was speechless...they both were. So instead they simply rested their foreheads against each others.

"Well wasn't that quite the show!"

Jude and Zero broke all contact with each other after hearing the voice.

"Don't stop on my account." Derek says making his way over to them. "So...when did this happen?"

"It's not what you think?" Jude tried to think of a better answer but that's when a hand was placed on his shoulders. 

"It's okay Jude, Derek knows about me." Zero says.

"But I didn't know you and Jude were an item." Derek looked at Jude. "Hey, Jude glad that you're feeling better." 

Jude smiled. "Thanks Derek."

Just then the door opened and the others walked in. All engulfed in their own conversation. "I guess I'll see you after practice." Zero nodded so he headed over to where Kyle and the others were. 

~~~~

That night Jude found himself standing in front of the bathroom mirror. He had just brushed his teeth for the third time and was finishing up his hair.

"How long are you going to be in here getting ready." Lionel says stepping in the doorway.

Jude sighed and put down the brush. "This is ridiculous mom I don't even know why I'm going. I'm just going to make a fool of myself."

"You are not, you're going to go out and have the greatest night of your life. Maybe you'll even have your first kiss."

Jude looked down and started playing with his fingers. "I kinda already had my first kiss...and second...plus one more after that."

"What!?" Lionel shrieked. "We haven't been here a full week and you're out there kissing boys. Is it that boy you had a date with last night?"

"No." Jude says quickly. "Besides that wasn't even a date, it wasn't anything." Jude says looking away from her. "It's with the boy next door, Gideon."

"My baby's first date...oh I think I'm going to cry, you're growing up so fast."

Jude laughed. "Mom go away I gotta finish getting ready." When seven o'clock rolled around he was all dressed and sitting on the bottom of the stairs while his mother looked over paperwork in the kitchen. He looked towards the door when he heard a soft knock.

"Are you going to get that since its probably for you!" Lionel yelled.

Jude couldn't move, couldn't do anything but stare at the door and his heart was racing. This was it, his first date. Suddenly he jumped up and bolted up the stairs. Missing his mom yelling out his name.

Zero was standing outside the door with his hands in the pocket of his jacket. He was nervous. After what felt like an eternity the door finally opened and Jude's mother appeared. "Hi Miss Kinkade, I'm here to pick Jude up."

Lionel looked towards the stairs before looking back at Gideon. "Why don't you come on in and I'll go see if he's ready." He came in and sat on the couch while she headed upstairs. Jude was in the bathroom splashing water on his face. "Hey, what happened?" She saw that his face was red.

"I couldn't breath." Jude sat on the toilet and buried his face in his hands. "Mom I don't think I can do this. I really like him and I know I'm going to do something stupid."

"Everybody feels like this on their first date but there's nothing to be nervous about. Just go out there and be free, be yourself. After everything you've been though you deserve it."

"But mom-" Jude starts but she holds up her hand. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy but now that I have it's all I want to see." Lionel says. "Now come on he's waiting for you."

Jude nodded and dried his face before slowly making his way downstairs. Zero stood up from the couch when he saw him. Swallowing he made his way over to him. "Hi."

Zero smiled. "Hi...are you ready?"

Jude nodded, grabbed his jacket and followed zero outside. He climbed into the passengers side. The drive was quiet and he couldn't help but wonder where they were going. A little while later they pulled into a parking lot of a large building. "Are we going to a hockey game?" He asked when he saw the Ice Rink Arena sign. There was only three cars parked there. 

"No they only have games on Saturday and besides they suck." Zero says. "We're here to do something else." Getting out the made their way inside and down a hallway that lead to a lockeroom. 

"Are we suppose to be back here?" Jude asked looking around.

"Yeah it's completely fine." Zero says. Sitting on the bench was two pairs of ice skates. He grabbed one hand held the other out for Jude. "Ever wondered what it feels like to skate on a professional ice rink?"

Jude looked at the skates them back to Zero. "Are you serious?" He had seen hockey games on TV but never like this. Once their skates were all laced up they headed out. He stood by the entrance while Zero skated around with ease. "Gideon?"

Smiling Zero skated over to him and held out his hands. "Come on." 

Jude was still unsure but like always he felt a gravitational pull towards the blond. He took his hands and stepped onto the ice.

"It's just like riding roller blades." Zero says. "You just gotta keep your balance, keep your head up and go slow."

Jude couldn't even remember the last time he wore roller blades and this seemed one hundred times worse. He felt like a little kid learning how to walk as he inched his way along the ice. Suddenly he lost his balance and fell back on his butt, pulling Zero with him. "Sorry sorry."

Zero just laughed and sat back on his heels. "It's fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah." 

"Come on let's try again." He got up, helped Jude to his feet and they skated on.

~~~~

Lionel sat at the kitchen table staring down at an envelope. She had been staring at it for nearly twenty minutes. Contemplating weather or not to open it. Haven's county correctional facility was written in black letters in the top corner. This was now the fifth letter she got and it made her nervous. Grabbing the letter she walked over to the trashcan, ripped it up and threw it away. Just then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Call from Haven's correctional facility do you accept?" The voice said.

"No." She quickly hung up the phone and sat back down. That was three calls in two days. Going back to her work she couldn't help but wonder how he found out where they moved. 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys I hope you've enjoyed the new update. I'll continue with their date into the next chapter. Until next time (~:


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hi I'm so sorry about the very late delay. I've been working on something new to test out for you guys. I also just decided to start calling Zero by Gideon form now on. I feel like it's confusing calling him by two different names. Anyway onto the story continuing with their date

Continuing from last chapter

~~~~~

"I told you that you'd get the hang of it." Gideon says. There were sitting in the bleachers eating snacks from the vending machine.

Jude smiled and sat down his drink. "So do you bring all your dates here?"

"Well the guys and I come to the games sometimes but I've never brought anyone out here alone" Gideon says. "I come by myself sometimes when I'm upset or want to be alone."

"So why'd you bring me here?"

Gideon shrugged. "Because I wanted to. The owner is a childhood friend of my dad. He use to bring me here almost every weekend and we'd skate around together or play one on one hockey. I use to always look forward to Saturday because it was a day for just us. My dads honestly my biggest fan." His smile faded when Jude looked down. "Shit, I'm sorry I keep bring that up."

"It's okay." Jude says. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gideon asked. 

Jude swallowed and looked back at Gideon. "It's just...I've never told anyone about my dad nor has anyone ever showed interest."

"Well I am, I want to know more about you." Gideon says. "Can you tell me about him?"

"He wasn't always a bad person." Jude said. "When I was little we use to do everything together. We'd go fishing, ride bikes, I use to look up to him. The night after my eleventh birthday is when everything changed. I was in my bedroom hiding under the covers because they were yelling at each other. It got real quiet afterwards so I snuck downstairs to see if my mom was okay and that's when he hit her. I can still remember the sound it made, it was so loud. From that point on he was a different person. He started drinking and not showing up to work. My mom was always sad so that's when I started drawing her pictures. As the years went on things only got worse. When I entered highschool I was an outcast. Got picked on a lot, called names, I never had a friend. My mom was the only one who seemed to care me and when I came out to her it only brought us closer. He ended up losing his job soon after, one he's been at for nearly twelve years. Started cheating on my mom and staying out all night. When he found out about me he went crazy and attacked me. If it wasn't for my mom I wouldn't be here now. She saved my life." Taking a deep breath he lifted his shirt, revealing a scar just on the side of his belly button. 

"Jude?"

Jude lowered his shirt and wiped his face. "I was in the hospital for a few months after that. My mom quit her job and pulled me from school. Oscar went to prison and soon as I was cleared to leave the hospital we packed up and left." 

"I'm sorry." Gideon says.

"Can I ask you something?" Jude asked and Gideon nodded. "Why me, you can obviously have anyone you want. Why waste your time with some damaged inexperienced guy like me?"

"Jude there's nothing wrong with you." Gideon reached over and grabbed Jude's hand. "You and your mom went through something terrible and I'm so sorry but that doesn't change how I feel. I was drawn to you from the first moment I saw you in the lunchroom. I've never felt this way or had the desire to act on my feelings. For a long time I just wanted them to go away but it's different now, I want to experience everything...with you."

Jude just smiled while playing with Gideon's fingers. 

~~~~

Later that night

Gideon pulled into his driveway and met Jude at the front of the car. "This was fun, we should definitely do this again."

"Yeah we should." Jude says shoving his hands in his pockets. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Gideon nodded. Stepping forward he pressed his lips to Jude's. He could easily feel himself getting lost as his arms circled his waist pulling him closer. He felt like he could do this forever and truth was he kinda didn't want it to end. Everything about Jude made him crazy. His smile, his eyes, his voice...honestly just seeing Jude made him feel that way. Finally after the need for air became unbearable he pulled away. Jude's face was beat red and so were his lips. He smiled. "Sorry."

Jude laughed. "Nothing to be sorry for." Running his fingers through his hair he noticed the porch light on. "Well I better go, bye." He watched Gideon leave then headed home himself. When he got inside he leans against the door and closed his eyes. He never imagined his first date would be perfect but it was.

"Looks like you had a pretty special night." Lionel says leaning against the wall. 

"I really did...oh my god mom Gideon is amazing." Jude says. "I can really be myself around him and it's so easy to talk to him. I told him something...something I never wanted to speak of again but he makes me want to open up. He makes me feel something I've never felt before. It's amazing but a little scary and excited at the same time."

Lionel smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

Jude could sense something was wrong, he always could when it came to his mom. "What's wrong?"

"Huh, it's nothing I'm just a little tired. I wanted to wait up for you to see how it went." Lionel says. "I know you probably already ate but I made dinner. You can warm it up if you like."

"Mom-" Jude starts.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night." She kissed Jude on the cheek before heading upstairs.

Jude knew something was wrong. Going to the kitchen he put the food away before heading up to his room.

~~~~

Meanwhile.....

Gideon was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. His magical date with Jude still fresh in his mind. He looked towards the door when there was a soft knock. "Come in Laura."

The door opened and Laura bounced in and climbed onto the bed. "Hi Gedi guess where I'm going tomorrow?"

"What jellybean?" 

"I have a playdate with Jessie!" Laura yelled. "Mommy's going to take me."  
She looked towards the door when she heard Gavin. "Daddy's home!" With that she ran out of the room.

Lucy shook her head and sat next to Gideon. "So how did your date go?"

Gideon shrugged. "It was okay."

"Just okay?" Lucy says. "I saw the two of you outside. Things seem to be getting a little serious." 

"Is that crazy." Gideon says. "That I haven't known him long but I feel like I have. When I'm with him I never want to be without him and when I'm not with him he's all I think about."

"Seems like you're falling for him." Lucy says wrapping her arms around him. "My baby is falling in love."

"Mom stop." Gideon says wiggling out of her grip. 

"Are you planning on telling your father anytime soon?" She asked.

Gideon's smile dropped and he started playing with the strings to his jacket. "I don't know mom, I want too but I'm just so afraid of what he might say. I'm going to tell him though I promise, I just need more time to figure how how?"

Lucy sighed. "Alright, I'll leave you but you know your father. There's not a hateful bone in his body. You and your sister are the most important people in his life and no matter he'll always love you, don't forget that."

Gideon nodded and watched her go before laying back down on the bed.

~~~~

Early the next morning Jude woke up to a storm outside. It was a little after six so he made his way downstairs to find the house empty. After making himself a bowl of cereal he pulled out his phone and called his mom. He frowned when it went to voicemail. "Hey mom I don't know where you are but can you call me back, please." After he finished he got ready for school. Around eight Gideon texted saying he was outside. When he opened the door he was standing there with an umbrella. He couldn't help but smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." After safely getting Jude into the passengers side he got into the drivers side. "It hasn't came down this hard in a long time." Starting the car they headed off to school. Once they got there they squeezed under the umbrella and quickly went inside. "So today is the big day, are you ready?"

Jude sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Are you okay, you seem distracted?" Gideon asked.

"It's nothing, my mom was just acting weird last night and when I woke up she was gone. I tried calling her but got her voicemail. She always answers when so the fact that she didn't has me worried."

"I'm sure everything is okay...maybe she just had to leave for work a little earlier than usual."

Jude looked down. "Maybe."

"Hey?" Gideon reached down and took Jude's hand. "Even though you're cute when you frown you're even cuter when you smile."

Even though he was still worried he found himself smiling. "Thanks Gideon."

~~~~

Lionel was sitting in the waiting area at the police station clutching her purse. After getting another call from an unknown number which turned out to he Oscar himself earlier that day she was even more nervous then before. When her name was called she looked up and got to her feet. "Yes officer?"

"My name is office Brady and I was able to get in contact with the prison Oscar Kinkade is being held in. Turns out he was somehow given contact with a phone and that's why he's was able to contact you privately."

"But how and how did he figure out where we live or my number? He's been sending me letters, calling me in the middle of the night. I need it to stop, not for me but for my son. Now can you help me?" Lionel almost shouts.

Officer Brady looked around as all eyes fell on the two of them. "Yes, I will do everything in my power to help you and your son. Why don't you follow me to my office and tell me more about Oscar."

~~~~

Lunchroom

Gideon got to the lunchroom earlier then usual and spotted Terrence siting alone at a table. "Hey guys."

"Hey, you ready to murder the wolves tonight." Terrence says.

"Always." Out of every team they've played the wolves were their biggest rival. "Listen there's something I've been meaning to tell you. You just have to promise me that it stays between us."

"Terrence frowned. "Is everything okay?"

Gideon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Everything is fine I just...I don't want this to change things between us."

"You get a girl pregnant or something?" Terrence joked. 

Gideon gave him a soft smile. "No nothing like that...I'm...I'm gay." He watched as Terrence face went expressionless a few seconds before he finally looked away. 

"Is that it?" Terrence says. 

Gideon's head shoots up. "What do you mean?"

"Dude you had me worried that it was something life threatening." Terrence chucked but Gideon's frown deepens."Look I haven't known you as long as Kyle but you're like a brother. Just because you play for the other team doesn't change anything. I'm here for you no matter what."

Gideon just shook his head. "Man I beginning to think that I was freaking out foe nothing." He says. "Honestly I was so freaked out that everyone would hate me and I would lose everything I love." He looked across the room and saw Kyle heading towards them. He frowned. "Hey, have you seen Jude?"

"He stayed behind." Kyle says sitting down. "Something about his mom."

Gideon sat up, suddenly not hungry anymore. "Did he say what it was?"

Kyle shook her head. "No but I could tell that something was wrong."

Gideon just settled back down in his seat.

~~~~

Jude sat in front of the lockers staring down at his phone. In class he had gotten a text from his mother that made him even more nervous then he already was. Suddenly he saw a pair of feet in front of him and looked up to see Lucas smiling down at him. "Not now Lucas."

"Come on everytime I try to talk to you, you blow me off." Lucas says. He kneels down. "I'm trying to make things right here. If I had known that you were a virgin I never would've come on so strong. Now that I do know we can do this right. Come on Jude." He placed his hand on Jude's knee. "I can make this so special for you."

Jude's frown deepens. "I'm not interested."

Lucas pulled back his hand. "Why, what did that asshole say to you about me."

Jude got to his feet and started to leave but Lucas grabbed his arm, pushing him up against the lockers. 

"I'm talking to you!" Lucas growled.

"Get off me." Jude pushed him away. 

Lucas noticed the hallway started to fill so he backed away. "You'll warm up to me eventually, I'll see you around."

Jude watched him go before collapsing back against the lockers. As students filled the halls he figured lunch was just about over. Instead of going to class he sat back on the floor. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes, ignoring the bell as it sounded. Suddenly a hand was placed on his leg and he jerked away.

"Sorry darling I didn't mean to scare you." Kyle says kneeling down. "Are you okay?"

Jude swallowed. "Fine...listen I don't think I can make the game tonight. I'm just not feeling up to it, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize it's okay." Kyle sat next to him. "Did something happen?"

Jude looked down. "I'm just worried about my mom that's all."

Kyle knew there was something more but she didn't press it. "Come on, let me walk you to class." She and Jude got up and she walked him to class.

Gideon sat in the corner desk by the window on his phone when he heard the door open. Jude walked in with his head down and sat at the empty desk up front. When the teacher stepped out he pulled out his phone and sent him s text. 'Are you okay?' Jude feeling the vibration pulled out his phone and saw the text from Gideon but didn't reply. The longer the teacher was outside the more antsy he got. When the bell sounded the class started to empty but Jude stayed in his seat. When everyone was gone he got up and sat in the seat across from. "Hey, did something happen with your mom?"

Jude shook his head and turned towards Gideon. "Lucas?"

Gideon frowned. "Did he do something to you?"

Jude shook his head again and turns towards him. "He just...he makes me uncomfortable and he just won't leave me alone. I told Kyle that I couldn't make the game tonight because I don't want to run into him."

Gideon sighed. "Did you tell anyone else about him?"

"No, I figured maybe he'd get the hint and back off." Jude looked out into the hallway. "Do you think I should I should talk to someone. I mean he hasn't done anything...inappropriate he just...keeps freaking me out."

Gideon was about to reply when he heard his name. Looking towards the door he saw Derek and Terrence watching him.

"Um...are we interrupting?" Derek says slowly.

Jude pulled his hands away from Gideon and sat back. "I'll talk to you later okay." He left the room in such a haste that he missed the confused and hurt look on Gideon's face.

"What was that?" Derek asked going over to him, Terrence right behind him.

Gideon sighed. "Well since you already know about me there's no harm in telling you. Jude and I are kinda together."

"Really?" Terrence asked.

"Yeah it's only been a couple days though ." Gideon leans back against the desk. "It's all still pretty new...but we are."

"Man, I never thought I'd see you with someone." Terrence says. "Male or female, you just never seemed interested in the whole dating thing. Does anyone else know?"

"Just Kyle." Gideon says. 

"Well we're happy for you." Derek says. "Hopefully this will put a little spark in your gameplay because you haven't been your best lately."

"Please I carry this team every game." Gideon joked grabbing hid bookbag and heading for the door.

~~~~

Jude felt bad for telling Kyle he wasn't going to be able to he game but he just didn't want to see Lucas. It had been a little chilly and slightly drizzling so he pulled his hood over his head as he walked home. When he got there he saw his moms car and wondered what she was doing home. "Mom!" He calls out stepping inside. He found her sitting at the kitchen table, face buried in her hands. "Mom?"

Lionel looked up. "Hey, how was school?"

Jude shrugged. "Fine, what's going on?"

"Come sit." She says. "There's something very important that we need to talk about?"

"What about?" Jude asked sitting down.

Lionel sighed. "It's about your father."

~~~~~

Coming up....

After learning troubling news Jude shuts himself off as Gideon tries his best to be there for him. Also Gideon finally comes clean and Lucas doesn't seem to leave well enough alone.


	9. Chapter 9

The team had just pulled out a 75-76 win in the last seconds to remain unbeaten and they took their celebration back to the locker room. Gideon sat in front of his locker while the others cheered. Pulling out his phone he noticed that Jude hadn't replied to his text he sent before the game. 

"Hey man why you look like someone kicked your puppy?" Derek says sitting next to him. "We just won the game."

"I know I'm just a little distracted." Gideon says. 

Derek nodded. "You wanna hang out tonight with me and the boys?"

Gideon shook his head. "I think I'm just good to shower and head home." Grabbing a chance of clothes and a towel he headed to the showers. Fifteen minutes later he was heading out when he spotted Lucas leaning against his truck. "Get off my car Brandwall!"

Lucas smiled but pushed himself off the car. "Why so hostile, I just wanted to congratulate you on your win."

"Bullshit!" Gideon yelled. "Stay away from Jude?"

"I'm just trying to make things right." Lucas says. "Why do you care so much, you act like you two are dating or something."

"We are." Gideon says. 

Lucas frowned. "Since when?"

"None of your business." Gideon says. "So this is my last warning to you. I'm not going to let you run Jude away like you did with Travis. So back the hell off!" With that he yanked open his door and hopped inside before leaving. When he got home his dad was sitting on the couch watching a football game, still in his work clothes. "Hey dad, where's mom and Laura?"

"Had to run to the store to pick up a few things for Laura's play date tomorrow." Gavin says. "I thought I'd catch the end of the game so I stayed behind. Sorry I couldn't make your game tonight. I heard it was a close one but you guys pulled out a victory in the end."

Gideon smiled. "Yeah Derek sunk the game winning three." He looked around before dropping his book bag. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Moving over he propped his feet on the table and grabbed an unopened soda. "So what's been going on with you?"

Gideon took the soda and immediately started playing with the tab. "Well there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." 

"I'm all ears." Gavin sat up and put the TV on mute. With that he clasp his hands together and patiently waited. He watched as his sons mouth opened and closed a few times. The soda can now rested on the table in front of them. "Gideon?"

"I'm getting there dad just give me a second." Gideon quickly says.

"Listen son, if you're not ready to tell me that's okay." Gavin says. "My door is always open for you."

"I know that dad but I feel like I'm ready now." Gideon says. "I just...I need a second to gather my words."

"That's fine, why don't we watch the game to kill some time." Sitting back he unmuted the tv before sitting back. Even though his eyes were on the TV he was more focused on the way Gideon's leg nervously bounced. The game continued on and he stayed silent as Gideon's leg continued. Finally having enough he reached over and placed a hand on his leg. "Gideon-"

"I'm gay." He blurted out. He watched his fathers face closely. Waiting on the onslaught of words but nothing came. He just simply sat there with his mouth agape. Somehow him doing that made it worse. "Dad...are you going to say anything? Like how wrong it is or how disappointed you are in me."

"Is that what you want me to say?" Gavin asked.

"Isn't that what you want to say?" Gideon gets to his feet. 

"No that's not what I want to say." Gavin gets to his feet as well. "There's nothing wrong with you being gay son. As long as your happy that's all that matters to me. You're still my son and there's nothing anything or anyone can do to change that." He placed his hands on Gideon's shoulders. "Me and you...were stuck together...no matter what?"

Gideon let out a breath he didn't know he as holding and wiped his face. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. I've spent so much time afraid of you and mom being disappointed in me." 

"Never." He wrapped his arms around Gideon's shoulder. "Come on let's finish watching the game." 

After talking to his dad a while longer he headed up to his room. When he got there he walked over to the window and saw the light off in Jude's bedroom. Grabbing his phone he called him but it went straight to voicemail. Since it was so late he figured he'd be sleeping. Sighing he stripped down and laid on the bed, falling asleep moments later.

~~~~

7:25 the next morning he was woken up by his mother. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven thirty." Lucy says. "Laura and I are about to leave and so is your dad. I just wanted to remind you about Laura's bake sale this Monday. I set out everything for you in the kitchen."

Gideon nodded and laid back down. "Okay?"

"I'll be late tonight but your father will pick up Laura when he gets off tonight." With that she got up and headed out.

Gideon laid there a few moments before grabbing his phone. He frowned when he saw no missed calls from Jude. Sitting up he glanced out the window and saw that Jude's room was still dark. He thought about calling him but decided that it was too early so he just laid back down. When he woke up later it was after nine and there was still no reply from Jude. Going over to the window he saw that Jude's bedroom was empty. Getting dressed he headed downstairs and headed for the door. As soon he opened Jude was standing there, hand raised and ready to knock. "Hey, I was just going to come over?" Jude lowered his hand as his eyes darted down and around. "Are you okay?" 

Jude just shook his head. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Gideon stepped to the side and Jude walked in. After closing the door he headed over to the couch where Jude was now seated. "What's going on?" Jude wiped his face and that's when he noticed that he'd been crying. "Hey?"

Jude sighed. "My mom and I spent all night talking."

"About what?"

"Oscar." Jude says. "When I got home she sat me down and told me we needed to talk. Somehow he found out where we are. He called her from a private number and he's been sending her letters, threatening the both of us."

"How?"

"We don't know." Jude says. "My mom went to the police station yesterday morning and that's why she wasn't answering her phone. All this time I thought we were safe but even in jail he finds us." He leans his head head back against the couch. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. My mom went back to the station today to see if anythings changed."

He just watched Jude. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know." Jude says. "I'm just scared."

Gideon reached over and took Jude's hand. "Well if you ever need anything you know that I'm here for you." Jude looked over and smiled slightly. "Hey why don't we take your mind off of all that negativity. Laura has a bake sale at her school on Monday and I'm suppose to make her cookies. Why don't you help?"

"Okay."

~~~~

Kyle was laying on her bed reading a book when her door suddenly burst open. Raquel bounced in and plopped down next to her while Jelana and Ahsha sat at the foot of the bed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to know if you heard anything from Jude and if he's okay." Ahsha says. "He seemed so excited about the game I don't get why he just bailed at the last second."

"I told you I don't know." Kyle says sitting up. "I didn't really talk to him about that yesterday. Whatever it was he seemed pretty upset about it."

Jelana sighed. "Well he better have a good excuse for not showing." 

"I'm sure he does." Kyle says picking up her phone. She sent Gideon a text before placing it back on the dresser. "Maybe Zero can talk to him."

"Why Zero?" Ahsha asked.

"Because he and Jude are dating." As soon as the words left her mouth she clamped her hand over it.

"What...Jude and Zero are dating?!" Jelana yelled. "Since when is Zero gay?"

Kyle sat up on her knees. "Don't tell anyone okay. I promised him that I wouldn't say anything."

"How can he not tell us this?" Ahsha says getting up. "Were his friends too."

"He was scared." Kyle says. "This is all new to him and he's going at his own pace trying to open up."

"I can't believe this." Ahsha says. "This is amazing...we can have another same sex power couple at this school. Don't get me wrong you and Kyle are so cute together but Jude and Zero are beyond. I'll be back in a minute, Jelana come with me." She grabbed her hand and practically pulled her out of the room.

Kyle groaned and laid back down. "Gideon's going to kill me."

"Gideon?" Raquel says. "Who's Gide...oh my god Gideon Royal, that's Zero's real name. How come he never said anything?"

"Because he doesn't like the name Gideon." Kyle says. "Come on let's go see what thing 1 and thing 2 are up too."

Raquel grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed before climbing onto of her. "Sure...after I get my good morning kiss."

Kyle reached up and pulled Raquel into a kiss. Her hands slid down and rested on her waist. "Or we can just stay up here and keep making out."

Raquel just laughed before getting up. "Come on love."

Kyle groaned but got up anyway...following her out of the room.

~~~~

Gideon was mixing up the cookie batter in a bowl while Jude sat on the counter top. His feet swinging back and forth while he chewed on his bottom lip. "Jude will you stop thinking about it." Jude didn't budge so he took the spoon covered in batter and flung it at him. Some splattered on his face while the rest hit the counter beside him. 

Wide eyed Jude looked over at him. "Gideon?"

Gideon laughed. "I was trying to get your attention but you're so deep in thought." 

"You didn't have to fling batter at me." Jude wiped away the batter with his finger then licked it with his tongue. "I like the batter though."

"Jude I'm serious...stop thinking about it." Gideon says. "Your moms at the station right now doing everything she can to keep you safe. You're doing yourself no good worrying so much about it. Here, why don't you mix the batter while I get a pan ready."

Jude hopped of the counter and took the spoon from Gideon. "So do you like cooking?"

"I guess you can say that." Gideon says. "When I was younger my mom and I started cooking together. Now that I'm decent at it I like to help out with Laura's fundraisers and stuff." He grabbed a measuring cup and handed it to Jude. "It doesn't matter what sizes they are, as long as they're round.

Jude nodded and started measuring out the cookies. "I've never really been a fan of cooking but my mom is amazing at it. She's offered to teach me a handful of times but it's not really my thing." Once he was done he hopped back onto the counter as Gideon put the two trays in the oven. He watched as he set the timer for thirty minutes. "So what are we going to do in the meantime?"

Gideon shrugged and wiped his hands on a towel. "I don't know." Walking over to Jude he stood in front of him. "What do you want to do?"

Jude shrugged and spread his legs wider. "I don't know this is your house so you decide."

Gideon moved between Jude's legs. "Yeah but you're the guest so it's up to you." His hands came to rest beside Jude on the counter. 

Jude smiled as Gideon's arms circles his waist as he closed the small space between them. "Will I can think of one thing we can do." His arms circled Gideon's neck.

"Yeah?" When Jude's eyes darted to his lips his leans close and presses their lips together. Instantly they melted in each other's arms. Their lips moving in perfect sync together. Pulling back they rested their heads together. 

Gideon just panted. "God Jude do you have any idea what you do to me."

Jude started chewing on his lip. "Gideon...can we go upstairs?"

Gideon felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "Yeah." 

Jude hopped off the counter and followed Gideon up the stairs and to his room. Gideon walked over to the bed while he stayed by the door, suddenly afraid to walk. He felt himself slowly walking over to Gideon. Eyes locked together he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. Reaching down he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Gideon's eyes never leaving his own. He watched as Gideon removed his own shoes and socks before pulling his shirt off. Reaching down to his belt buckle he felt his hands start to tremble. Suddenly hands were on his own stopping him and he looked away. "Sorry."

"Don't be...here let me." Gideon unbuckled Jude's jeans and let them fall to the ground. While Jude kicks them off he takes off his own. Jude laid down on the bed as Gideon grabbed a small bottle and a condom. He pulled Jude's boxers off and then his own. 

Jude's eyes were glued to Gideon, he was big. "I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do."

"Me either but I heard that it's more comfortable on your hands and knees. We can try that first and if you're not comfortable we can try it a different way."

Jude nodded and turned over onto his hands and knees. He could feel Gideon moving behind him but kept his eyes on the sheets instead. Suddenly he feels coldness and pressure against him. His eyes fell shut as Gideon slowly presssed inside of him. It hurt...a lot more then he thought he it would and he found himself biting on his lips to keep from crying out. When he was fully inside he opens his mouth and let out a breath. He could feel Gideon rubbing his back and it made him relax a little more. 

"Breathe."

Jude nodded and started to breath more evenly. After a while he started to move, trying to get the feel. "Okay...I think I'm ready now."

"Okay." Gideon pulled out slightly and moved back in. He kept his pace slow, pulling out farther and farther with every thrust. Every few seconds he would stare down at Jude just to make sure he was okay. He gripped the bedsheets like a vise and that scared him so he slowed down. Only when Jude started to moan and when he released the bedsheets he took it as a good sign. He began to pick up the pass again. His large hands gripping Jude's hips as he continued. Jude's getting louder now and his no longer on his hands but his elbows. He never imagined it would feel like this. Amazing. 

Jude feels like he's going to explode. He's no longer gripping the sheets but he has the pillow in his mouth, biting down so hard that it hurt. "Oh my god Gideon!" He cried out as he came...untouched.

Gideon came soon after and slumped down on top of Jude. "Oh my god." Pulling out he pulled off the condom and grabbed a shirt from the floor. Once done he laid back down on his back next to Jude who was watching him. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"At first it hurt like a bitch but it seemed to go away after a while and then it felt good." Jude says. "I'm really glad that my first time was with you."

"Me too." He reached down and started playing with Jude's fingers. Jude was drifting in and out of sleep while he watched him. "You okay?"

"Mhmmm...I just got tired all of a sudden." Jude let his eyes fall shut. 

"Go to sleep then, I'm going to go and check on the cookies." He waited until he heard Jude snoring before he got out of the bed. Pulling on his sweats he headed downstairs to the kitchen. There was still seventeen minutes left on the timer. After rearranging them in the oven he grabbed two gatorade and a bag of cheeto puffs. Going back upstairs he found Jude not in the bed anymore. Just then Jude appears behind him. "There you are...I thought you left."

"Had to pee." Jude went over and sat on the bed. Grabbing his phone he frowned. "I was hoping that she'd call be by now."

"Jude?" 

"I know I'm sorry I'll stop thinking about it." Jude sat his phone down and looked over at Gideon. "So how much time do we have left on the cookies?"

"Last time checked it was like seventeen minutes, why do you ask?"

Jude shrugged. "Just wondering."

~~~~

Lionel was sitting nervously and impatiently in the office of Officer Brady's office. When he walked back in she sat up. 

"Miss Kinkade I'm sorry to keep you waiting but we've run into some trouble." Officer Brady says. "I got in touch with the prison and I was told that Oscar's now eligible for parole. I'm not entirely sure how but I was told it was for good behavior. The officers there feel that he's turned over a new leaf and he has a court date set up in a few weeks.

"That can't happen." Lionel says. "You don't know what Oscar is capable of."

Officer brooks nodded. "I think it would be beneficial for you and your son to be present at his herring. Do you still have the letters he sent you?"

"Some of them but others I ripped up and threw away." Lionel says.

"Have you read any of them?" He asked.

"Some but others I just got rid of them as fast as I could."

"Okay if you get anymore letter I want you to bring them up here. We can set up your phone to record your calls. We can build up a case against him here. Make the jury see that he shouldn't be released any time soon."

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Yes I do." Officer Brooks says. "I know facing him is going to be tough but this is your best option. If not Oscar could possibly be out within the next month or two."

Lionel sighed and sat back in her seat. "I just...I need to talk to my son first."

"That's completely fine, you have my number if you need anything." Officer Brooks says.

"Thank you." Lionel says. 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that kinda just happened. I wasn't planning on writing their first time but I'm happy with how it turned out. I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter as much as I did writing it. (-:


	10. Chapter 10

When Lionel got home she quickly began searching for the first few letters that Oscar had sent. She searched high and low but only found two unopened letters. Setting them on the table she headed upstairs to find Jude not in his room. Panic came over her as she pulled out her phone and quickly called him.

"Hey mom how did everything go?"

Lionel sighed. "It went okay, where are you?"

There was a pause. "Just hanging out with Gideon next door. You seem upset is everything okay?"

She sat on the bed. "Yeah everything is fine, listen I need you to come home. There's a lot of stuff that we need to talk about."

Jude frowned. "Okay." Handing up the phone he looked over at Gideon who watched him closely. "My mom wants me to come home. I'm guessing she wants to talk about her trip to the station and Oscar."

Gideon sits up on the bed. "Okay." He watched as Jude started biting his bottom lip so he reached out and covered his hands with his own. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

"How do you know that for sure though." Jude says looking back at him. 

"You're right I can't know that for sure but what I do know is that your mom is doing everything she can to keep you safe." Gideon says. 

Jude sighed and nodded. "I better go." Getting up he started to get dressed while Gideon laid back down. Once he was done he gathered his keys and phone before walking over to the bed. "I'll call you later after I talk to my mom." Leaning down he kissed him lightly. "Bye."

"Bye." Gideon watched him go before laying flat on his back, eyes on the ceiling. 

~~~~

When Jude got home he found his mom in the kitchen sitting at the table. Right then he knew that whatever she wanted to talk about wasn't good. "Mom?"

Lionel looked up at him and smiled. "Hi honey how was your day?"

Jude couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he sat down. "It was...okay I guess." More like memorable or maybe mind-blowing. "So how did everything go at the station?"

Lionel glanced at the two letters that sat in front of her. "Oscar has a court date in a few weeks to determine if he's eligible for parole."

Jude frowned. "What...how?"

"I don't know anything for sure but it seems to be for good behavior. The officer who's working with me said that it might help if we were there, at his herring. To show the jury why releasing him would be a mistake. He had me gather the letter that Oscar sent hoping there's something incriminating on them that would help us with Oscar."

Jude shook his head. "This is crazy, no one in their right mind would believe anything he says, he's a lier." He started pacing around.

"Jude come and sit down." When he sat down she reached out and grabbed his hands. "Listen I know this is a lot to take in but I don't want you to worry about any of this. This past week you've changed so much. You were opening up to people, telling them about your past. You've made so many new friends here and Gideon has changed your life. For the first time in a long time you're happy. I don't want to see that disappear."

Jude sighed. "So if we were to go to this court date in a few weeks, will we have to testify."

"I'm not sure yet but Officer Brooks is coming with us and I'm going to take these down to the station tomorrow and we'll talk some more." She watched as Jude nodded before looking away. "Jude everything is going to be okay."

Jude just nodded along but in his gut he knew that it might not be. If Oscar were to be released he knew that it would spell out the end for them. 

~~~~

After the cookies had cooled down Gideon removed them from the pan and placed them in plastic containers. Just as he sat the trays in the sink to clean there was pounding at the door. Going over he peeked out the window and saw Kyle watching him while still banging on the door. "Jesus Kyle I heard you the first time." He says opening the door.

"Well it's good to see you too." Kyle says coming inside. "I just wanted to give you a heads up before the others get to you. I didn't mean to but I kinda let it slip to the girls that you were gay and dating Jude."

"Kyle."

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to tell them on your own time." Kyle says. "It just slipped."

Gideon sighed. "It's okay I'm not mad, I've been wanting to tell them anyway. It's fine Kyle don't worry."

Kyle sighed. "Well what are you doing...do you want to go out tonight? Derek's throwing a rave down at the lake and it's going to be insane."

Gideon shifted on his feet, a small smile appearing on his face. "Um I might have other plans tonight."

"What kind of plans because everyone is going to be at the rave...well everyone but Jude that is." Gideon smiled. "So you mean that kind of company, where is he then?" Gideon looked towards the stairs and so did she. Suddenly she took off running up the stairs with Gideon right on her heels. She reached his bedroom just before he could reach her. "Wow it look like a tornado ran through here. What were you guys doing in here?" Looking back at Gideon she saw that his face was now a deep deep shade of red. Eyes looking anywhere but at her and it suddenly hit her. "Oh my god you didn't." She beamed at Gideon who honestly looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever. "Oh my god you did...you had sex!"

"Kyle can you lower your voice jeez." Gideon says starting to remove the sheets from his bed. He knew that if he left any kind of trace his mom would find out and wouldn't be happy.

"I want to hear everything. Like when did it happen, how did it happen, how many times and-"

"Kyle there's no way I'm telling you all of that." Gideon says walking away from her, sheets in his hands.

"Come on I told you about my first time with Raquel." Kyle followed him to the laundry room. She sat on the dryer as Gideon threw the sheets into the washer.

"That was your idea not mine." Gideon says. "Look it was amazing and that's all in going to say about it. Let's just keep this between us and I mean it this time."

"So it seems like things are getting pretty serious between you two." Kyle says. "It's very serious...you could say it's love. I mean I love being with him and talking to him. The slightest thing he does just drives me crazy. When I'm with him I don't ever want to be apart. He's became that person I can be without and I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to him.

"What do you mean, why would anything happen to him?" Kyle says hopping off the dryer. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine Kyle don't worry about it." Gideon says?" Gideon sighed. "I've been going back and forth about telling him." 

"Just tell him." Kyle says. "A blind man can see how much he cares about you."

"I hope that you're right because I don't want to mess this up."

"You won't." Kyle assures him. 

~~~~

That night Jude found himself laying awake in bed. His conversation with his mom still replaying in his head. Looking at the clock he saw that it was a little after eleven. Sighing he ran his hands over his face before getting up. Grabbing his phone he called Gideon who answered after a few rings. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry if I woke you." Jude says.

"You didn't." Gideon says. "I haven't even been sleep yet, been waiting for you to call. How did your talk with your mom go?" There was a pause. "Jude?"

"Can you meet me outside?" 

"Yeah, I'll be right down just give me a second." After handing up with him he quickly got dressed and sipped out the back door before making his way around the front. Jude was sitting on his front steps. Walking over he sat down next to him. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Oscar might be eligible for parole in a few weeks." Jude says. "Can you believe that?"

"No...how is that even possible?" Gideon asked.

Jude shrugged. "Supposedly it was for good behavior but that's bull. My mom said that we might have to go to his trial. To prove to them that Oscar shouldn't be released any time soon. To be honest with you I don't know if I can do that. Face him after all these years I mean."

Gideon sighed. "I wish that I could go with you."

"Me too." Jude says reaching over and intertwining their fingers together. 

"So when is his trial suppose to be?" Gideon asked looking out into the darkness.

"I don't know a specific date yet but it's in a few weeks." Jude says. "The officer that's working with my mom is going to come with us, just to make sure everything goes okay."

"That's good." He says. He smiled when Jude laid his head on his shoulder. His mind drifting back to his conversation with Kyle. "Hey can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." Jude says closing his eyes.

Gideon closed his eyes as well and then took a deep breath. He felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "I um...I think I might be...no actually I don't think I know."

Jude frowned and looked up. "Know what?"

Gideon turned to face him. "I love you."

Jude's mouth fell open at Gideon's words. He didn't know what to say...well he knew he felt the same way but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He couldn't speak, all he could do was stare. It took Gideon turning away from him for him to spring into action and grab his arm. Gideon stared into his eyes and he opened his mouth to speak but the door suddenly opened and his father walked out. 

"Gideon Davis Royal do you know what time it is?" He snapped.

"Sorry dad I just...needed to talk to Jude." Gideon says as Jude pulled away.

"It couldn't have waited till tomorrow." Gavin says. "I'm sure his mother would be upset if she knew he was out this late."

"You're right...sorry Mr. Royal it won't happen again." Jude and Gideon both got to their feet. "Can I just have one more second with him?"

"Yeah." Gavin says. "I'll be waiting for you inside."

When he disappeared into the house Gideon turned back to Jude. "Jude I'm so sorry I never should have-" He was cut off by Jude's lips on his own and he kissed him back with just as much passion as Jude did. After a while he pulled away to find Jude smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I love you too." Jude says. 

Gideon couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face. "You love me too?"

"Yeah." Jude says.

Just then the porch light came on and Gideon sighed. "I better get back inside but call me and when can talk some more." 

Jude nodded. "Night."

"Night." Gideon waited until Jude got inside before he headed back inside himself. Neither of them knowing that someone unfriendly and very dangerous was watching them. 

~~~~

The next day

Laura was sitting at the coffee table in the living room eating a bowl of cereal. Gideon sat behind her eating a bowl as well. It was around nine and the two of them were watching the usual Saturday morning block of cartoons when the doorbell rang. Laura bolted to the door yelling I'll get it before Gideon could even react. He headed over to the door to unlock the very top bolt before letting Laura open the door. Jude stood on the other side with his hands behind his back.

"Hi Judie!" Laura shouted. 

Jude smiled down at her. "Hello Laura." He then looked at Gideon. "Hi...Gideon."

Gideon gave him a small smile. "Hi, come on in."

Laura grabbed Jude's hand and led them over to the living room. She sat down in front of her bowl and pulled Jude down with her. "Do you want some of my fruites?"

Jude sat down on his knees. "No that's okay I'm kinda-"

"I'm going to get you some." She got up and ran to the kitchen. "Gedi come help me!"

Gideon smiled and leans on the back of the couch. "She's not going to stop until you eat some of her cereal. She kept asking me until I gave up."

"Gedi!"

"Coming!" Gideon yelled back before heading to the kitchen. Seconds later Laura came back holding a bowl. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the two of them together. Sitting back down on the couch he picked up his bowl and began eating again. Once they were all done he gathered the dishes and headed to the kitchen. As he was washing them out Jude appeared next to him. "I see Laura let you go. You know she's kinda obsessed with you. Who can blame her though, seeing that I am too."

Jude smiled and leans against the counter. "So what did your dad say when you went back in last night?"

"Oh you know the usual I should know better and to make sure it doesn't happen again. Honestly if it was my mom she would have wanted to know all the little details."

Jude laughed. "You're mom is awesome." 

Gideon put the dishes away then turned to Jude who was still leaning against the counter. He closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Jude's. "I missed you."

Jude wrapped his arms around Gideon's neck. "Me too." With that he pulled Gideon into another kiss. He felt strong hands under his shirt and around the small of his back. Pushing him farther against the counter top. His fingers gripped the back of Gideon's hair as he moved from Jude's lips to his neck, sucking and biting his way up his jawline and then back to his mouth. He couldn't help but moan into Gideon's mouth as their tongues exploded each other's mouth. Suddenly Laura voice yelled out from the living room and he pulled away from Jude.

"Gedi the TV won't work!" She yelled. 

Sighing he rested his head against Jude's. "Oh the joys of having a little sister." They headed back to the living room where Laura was trying to get the TV to come back on. "Laura what did you do?"

"Nothing I was just sitting here and it cut off." Laura said going over to Jude and grabbing a hold of his leg.

Gideon started to grab the remote but noticed all the lights were off on the power cord. Frowning he walked over to the plug and flicked it off and on but nothing happened. "Weird...the lights aren't even on." He pushed the power button a few times but got the same result. Going over to the light switch on the wall he flicked it a few times but again nothing happened. "Our power is off."

"Gedi I'm scared." Laura says clutching more onto Jude's leg. 

"It's okay Laura." Jude says. Just then there was a knock on the door. Jude stayed behind with Laura while Gideon headed over to the door. He was just about to follow him to the door when there was a loud bang!!!!!

~~~~

Lucas had spent the entire day up in his room just like he did every day since he didn't really have friends. Getting up he made his way downstairs but stopped at the bottom when he heard voices. Peering around the corner he watched as his father talked to the other man, a cop. He watched as they exchanged a few more words before the cop handed his dad an piece of paper. Going back up to his room he saw the cop get into his squad car and drive off. Seconds later a black van followed after him. He looked back towards his door when it opened. "Hey dad, what was that cop doing here?"

Luka sighed and shut the door. "We just had some business to take car of. I'm actually going step out for a few hours." He placed a twenty dollar bill on the dresser. "Order yourself something to eat and I'll try not to be back to late." 

Lucas nodded and watched his dad go before looking back out the window. Seconds later his dad came out and climbed into his pickup truck before heading in the same direction as the others. He frowned, thinking back on the conversation he had with his dad the night before. The conversation about Jude. He got a slight feeling that something was wrong but quickly shook it off before going back over to his bed and laying down.

Meanwhile.....

Luka drove about thirty minutes before pulling into a motel. Getting out he grabbed his duffle bag and headed up the stairs to room 213. He knocked a few times before the door opened. 

"Did you bring it." Mark says.

Luka tossed him the bag and watched as he dug through it before stepping to the side. He came inside and saw Dante sitting on the bed. "Did you get him?"

"Yeah." Mark says. 

"What about the other kid?" Luka asked. 

"It's been dealt with." Mark says. "Oscar said no witnesses."

Luka nodded before turned to Dontae "What about the mom?" 

"She's in the van with the kid, don't worry she's drugged up pretty good and will be out for at least three more hours. The same goes for the kid."

"What else do you need from me?" Luka asked. 

"Nothing for now." Mark went over to the dresser and picked up an envelope full of money. "If anything comes up we'll call."

Luka nodded before heading back out of the hotel room. 

Dante got up from the bed. "I better get back to the station before anyone suspects anything."

Mark nodded and handed him an envelope as well. "I'll let you know when we have Oscar."

With that Dante left.

After clearing out the room of any trace of them Mark gathered his things and headed out as well. He threw the duffle bag in the back of the van and locked it before climbing into the front and driving off. 

~~~~

Deciding to get off early that night Gavin pulled into the driveway and saw his front door wide open. Frowning he looked around before slowly getting out and making his way to the front door. He he dropped everything and ran when he saw Gideon laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Yanking off his jacket he pressed it to the wound on his chest and held it there with one hand before pulling out his phone he called 911. "Laura!" He yelled out but got no reply. After talking to the operator he sat the phone down and pressed his finger to Gideon's neck. There was a very light pulse there. "Gideon...stay with me...stay with me." He could hear the sirens getting closer and closer and before he knew it he was being pushed out of the way. He stood by as they loaded him onto the gurney, wiping his bloody hands on his shirt before frantically searching every room for his daughter. When he reached her bedroom he found her laying on her bed. "Laura...baby wake up." He shook her several times but she wouldn't budge. Picking her up he carried her downstairs and to another ambulance worker that was still in the house. Gideon's ambulance was already gone so he rode with Laura. He held her tiny hand in his own as his emotions got the better of him. Pulling out his phone he dialed his wife's number and patiently waited until she answered. "Hey love it's me...you need to meet me at the hospital?

~~~~

Officer Brooks was sitting at his desk tapping his pencil along the edge. He was starting to worry because Lionel still hadn't showed up. Grabbing his phone he dialed her number and put the phone to his ear but once again it went to voicemail. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He tried calling again when one of his colleagues sat next to him. 

"Still trying to get in contact with her?" Dante says.

"Yeah." Brooks sat the phone down and sat back in his seat.

Dante shrugged. "Maybe something came up or maybe she just backed out." 

"She wouldn't do that, especially now with all this going on?" Sighing he got up and walked off. Dante followed him. "Hey, Audrey can you track down a phone number for me."

"Yeah sure." Audrey says. When he gave her the number she put into the computer and seconds later a location popped up. "Okay text me that address and update me if it changes." He hurried out of the station with Dante right on his heels. When he got into his squad car Dante got in as well. "What are you doing?"

"If you really think something is wrong then I got your back. I'm telling you though it's probably nothing." Dante put on his seatbelt as Brooks pulled away. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick message before shoving it back into his pocket.

'We have a problem'

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry you'll find out soon enough just how everyone is involved with Oscar and the man himself just might make an appearance in the upcoming chapters. Next chapter may be very very dark so just prepare yourselves. :-):-)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys be honest with me...what did you think? This is my first time posting to this site. I was a bit nervous about posting anything because I was afraid of the negatively but I've learned to embrace it. I'll be introuding Zero's girlfriend in the next chapter and Kyle makes herself home in Jude's bedroom. Still have to figure out all the features lol


End file.
